Give Guidance or Counsel: Family
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: With sexual tension running high, what will Roy do when Ed runs off to Drachma? With a dark, secret past coming back to haunt him, Family is more important then we ever thought. RoyEd, AlWin. Last in the series.
1. Old Habits Die Hard

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**So… It's been awhile huh? Again, I took my sweet time writing this didn't I? I hope I still have fans in those who read Door Handles and also Cats, but I also hope to recruit new readers to the wonderful world of ObsessiveDevil Fan fiction (because of course we can not be too full of ourselves now can we?) **

**Anyway, sorry for the wait, I really hope you enjoy this as much as you have enjoyed Door Handles and Cats before hand.**

Chapter 1 - Old Habits Die Hard

THREE YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF CATS

Friday the 17th of October

"She's fully grown now you know."

"Well, it has been almost three years since we found her."

A laugh ran through the courtyard.

"I just never expected her to get so big." Chubby was more like it. Roy was definitely over feeding her. He shrugged. "She's still a little madam though."

Al grinned at his brother.

"I still wish you'd have let me keep her." he pouted slightly. "You get to see her a lot more then I do."

Ed laughed, glancing in the direction of Central College's gates.

"You could always come visit more often you know." He went to ruffle his brother's hair, but as soon as he made it to the gate he was swept away by strong arms. He grimaced and tried to push away as his face was targeted by a bunch of slobbery kisses. "Damn you perverted dog." He mumbled, making his fiancé laugh.

"You're the one making it sound like we've already moved in together." He teased, having heard the conversation between the two brothers. Ed shrugged.

"Three more days." He reminded, trying to keep the excited tone out of his voice. Roy nodded, though it seemed like there was still something missing, something he was worried about. He confirmed this when he said:

"I still don't see why we couldn't do this Sunday, that way you wont have to take any time out of college."

Ed sighed.

"We've been over this a thousand times." He rolled his eyes, "The only guy willing to do our type of ceremony is booked before Monday. Now stop making me feel guilty about my wedding day old man. Aren't you excited at all?"

Roy opened his mouth, presumably to retaliate to the old man comment with some form of reference to Ed's height, but was cut off by a recognisable voice from the side of the group.

"No one can rival you in excitement Ed." It said. "You sure you want to marry a puppy Mr Mustang?"

Roy grinned. Well, he'd always said how much he adored dogs. Still, there was a problem.

"Stop calling me that. None of you are my students any more." _It makes me feel even older _he added in thought.

"Old habits die hard." replied Al, wrapping an arm around his girlfriends waist. Roy nodded his agreement, making the boy grin. "Though I suppose in three days time I'll have to start calling you brother."

The eldest member of the group couldn't help but shiver involuntarily.

"It might be best to just stick with Roy." he stated, flipping out his keys and clicking the button to unlock his car. "Who wants a lift?" he asked, expecting the answer he got; three teens nodding enthusiastically. Central College was even further away from their street then Amestris High was. All piled in and Roy - his driving as precise and careful as ever - took them back. On arrival Al and Winry said their thanks and left the couple alone on the vehicle.

"You coming over tonight?" Roy asked the boy next to him. Ed simply shook his head.

"Sorry, I got work. I'll see you Sunday morning though." He gave the man a quick peck on the cheek, a brave move from the emotionally inept teen if ever there was one. Roy, however, frowned.

"Somehow that feels like ages away… and even then I'll only get to see you in the morning."

Ed patted his lover's head condescendingly.

"You poor thing." He cooed, making Roy snort in amusement. "We can only see each other in the morning. It's tradition."

"We're having the most untraditional wedding in the history of Amestris."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"You _will_ have a bachelor party and you _will_ enjoy it." he demanded. Roy grinned, saluting.

"Yes sir Fullmetal sir!"

Ed's door suddenly flew open to reveal Al, Winry and, surprisingly, Russell. Russell shifted his eyes to the side.

"I dunno what type of weird foreplay that was, but if you don't hurry up you'll be late for work."

The blonde inhabitant of the car blushed and Roy gave a half-friendly wave at the non-Elric related blonde. The was still a little rivalry between the two men, and while Ed and Roy's relationship was now semi-public, Roy still wasn't very happy with the idea of Ed and Russell actually being friends.

When Ed had enrolled in Central College Roy had decided to ask Ed out 'officially', much to his embarrassment and Ed's amusement, causing a lot of teasing about lecherous old men from Roy's work colleagues. They were generally accepted, although at the beginning there had been a lot of speculation about Roy's choice of work and whether this was morally acceptable. Roy was the first to admit that, no, it wasn't. But heck, he'd fight through every layer of hell for Edward, as cheesy as it sounded. Only a select few knew that the two had in fact been 'dating' whilst Ed still attended the school. For the most part it was just two men who had met under bad circumstances, but had found happiness. Or something stupid like that that you'd find in a bad romance novel. They were due to become 'civil partners' on Monday.

Roy leant over, gave Ed a peck on the cheek that was waved away by the sociably worrisome teenager, and ushered the boy out of his car.

"See you Sunday." He said, waving, and pulled away when Ed shut his door. Russell sighed dramatically as soon as Roy's bumper was out of sight. The tall blonde held a hand to his forehead.

"I wonder if you would have been that cute if you'd chosen me instead of him." He voiced allowed, making Ed grimace.

"I wouldn't be."

"So you admit you're cute?" Russell grinned.

"I admit you're a creep." He mumbled, shooting the boy a glare. "Why don't you get yourself a girlfriend?" He asked, trying to ignore that he sounded way too much like Maes Hughes for his liking. Russell whined dramatically.

"But both you and Winry are taken!"

Al tightened his grip on Winry's waist. Ed should really talk to him about his possessiveness…

"There are other people in the word you know." The shortest of the group pouted.

"But none so pretty as you." Russell winked. He went to sweep Ed into a hug but was pulled away by the ear from the other couple.

"I'm getting married on Monday!" Ed seethed, but Russell just laughed.

"I'm only teasing." he chuckled. "As much as it pains me, I have realised you have committed yourself to that oldie."

Ed frowned.

"He's not old." He retorted, despite having used that insult against the man a million times himself.

"Coming up 30" Russell teased, but as Ed was about to make another come-back, he waved his hand for silence. "As it is, I do have my eyes on a girl. A real pretty one too."

Ed, about to shout again, blinked in surprise.

"Really? Who?" He asked, natural curiosity getting the better of him.

"She's at university at the moment. I met her at a carnival and she told me what she was doing. She was such a cutie. So I went to the university open day and met her again."

Ed blinked again.

"Why are you going to University open days? You're barely even in your first year of college!"

Russell shrugged in a non-committal way.

"It's a curse being this tall."

Ed started shouting again.

- X -

"You leaving already?"

"Yeah." Ed replied, fingering the envelope in his hands. "Don't tell Izumi."

"Going to meet with Roy?" Russell asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. Ed shook his head, trying not to blush at what Russell might be suggesting.

"I'm sending a university application."

Russell nodded.

"Where you applying to?" He asked conversationally. Ed bit his lip, eyes roaming the room.

"Um… Drachma."

There was silence in the shop. Russell swept at the floor a couple of times, not really making any progress in the cleaning, but making him feel more like he was doing something.

"That's a long way away." he stated, eventually. Ed made a sound in the back of his throat which sounded somewhat agreeable.

"It's a really good university." He defended.

"I've been told." Silence washed over them again. "You know, a lot of people make the decision on where to study based on where their loved ones are." A statement. Ed shrugged.

"I've heard something like that."

Russell also shrugged.

"I figured since you and Roy were going in for the civil partnership and all, then you'd be in Central forever."

Ed, heading for the door, paused just before opening it.

"Be in Central forever?" He scoffed. Again, Russell shrugged.

"Well, yeah… Mustang is coming up 30 now. He's not gunna wanna move around a lot just 'cause you wanna study in places like Drachma." He sighed. "Besides, he's got responsibilities here."

Ed swallowed.

"I know that." He pushed his way out of the door. "Be in Central forever…? Ha."

**I did it! I actually finished it. It kind of makes me sad to think this is the last one in the series… No more Give Guidance or Counsel after this I guess… **

**Still, I have two different Royed AU's planned. Well, one of them is actually an Edroy! Le Gasp! Anyway, I really hope you enjoy Family as much as Door Handles and Cats. Please review.**

**~Od**


	2. Who's to Say?

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 2 - Who's to Say?

Sunday the 19th of October.

"Stag night! Stag night! Stag night!" Sang Al, bouncing around his brothers room, despite the early hours of the morning, probably much more excited about the whole affair then Ed himself was. Which generally wasn't much of an achievement.

"I wish you'd had a hen night instead. I've always wanted to organise one of those." Complained Winry from her seat on the end of Ed's bed. Ed rolled his eyes almost angrily.

"Perhaps if you had more female friends then that might be possible."

Winry frowned.

"But there are no girls in my class."

"That might be because you took gear-head subjects."

"What, so girls can't be gear-heads now?"

Al chose this an opportune moment to butt in, eyeing his brother and girlfriend cautiously.

"Hey Ed, aren't you supposed be round Mr Mustang's anyway?"

A pause.

"Shit."

And with that the boy sprung from his bed, running a hand through his hair in a pathetic attempt to finger comb it, and sprinted from the house - pulling on his coat and gloves as he went. It took him all of twenty minutes to reach his fiancé's neighbourhood, and he had sprinted the entire way. He knocked on the door whilst trying to regain his breath, and was greeted by a highly annoyed looking Roy Mustang.

"You're late." He said as Ed collected the post from his letter box and scooted past the man, letting himself in. The blonde glanced at their three year old (around about) adopted cat, and sat down on the small, old sofa. He didn't like this musty old house compared to Roy's previous bachelor pad, but he had to admit it did have more room. And more natural light.

"Sorry, I forgot. You have a postcard from Rose."

Rose had been staying with Roy before she and her boyfriend Cane had gone on a trip around the world when she came into her inheritance.

"You forgot me." Roy replied with a slight pout, brows furrowing together as they did when he was confused. "What does it say?"

"Having a great time in Xing. The ruins are really interesting. Wish you were here. Love Rose." The blonde read monotonously as Roy sat in the armchair across from him. "I've had a lot on my mind at the moment, don't get upset."

Roy's brows knitted tighter together. He was _not_ upset just because Ed forgot he was supposed be coming to see him today. He couldn't be that dependent on the boy, could he?

"You know, I always told Hughes that I'd never get married." He admitted.

"Well, technically this is a civil ceremony. Civil partnership. Et cetera."

Roy smiled.

"Yeah, but now my minds on settling down, finding a nice house." He paused and smirked. "Having a couple of kids."

Ed choked on his own saliva.

"Fuck no."

A grin.

"You never wanted children?" he asked. Ed rose an eyebrow; a trick he'd learnt from the man sitting across from him.

"Roy, dearest, I realise you're not a bio-scientist, but surely you realise that what you're suggesting is impossible."

The Colonel's heavy laugh filled the room and scared Coco, who had padded through the doorway to give her favourite blonde shrimp a proper greeting.

"Adoption isn't impossible." Was the reply, which made Ed blush lightly as he bent to pick up the scared cat and place her on his lap.

"You really want kids?" He asked, thinking of his plans to move to Drachma. Roy shrugged.

"Not really, a bit of a handful and adoption is such a hard process to go through anyway." Roy had become legal guardian of Rose not that long ago, he knew a lot about the legal processes of raising children. "It's just fun to tease you."

Ed stuck out his tongue.

"You'd make a crap dad anyway." He said scathingly.

"Excuse me? I seem to remember someone telling me I'd make an excellent father. All those years ago."

Ed waved his hand about.

"I didn't really know you well back then." He grinned, but it faltered when Roy's watch beeped, signalling they were out of time. The older man sighed.

"I guess we have our respective parties to get ready for." They stood and made their way to the front door. It was opened but they just stood in the arch. Roy leant down and pecked his younger lover on the tip of nose. "I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning. And I swear to God if you're late to our wedding then I _will_ castrate you."

Ed winced, kissed Roy's cheek and started running the direction he had come from earlier.

- X -

Ed studied the people in front of him. They were the most unlikely bunch out for a stag night. _Ever_. Al, Winry, Russell, Wrath and Claus, Pinako, Miss Lust and Scar. Together they'd make for a wild party; Ed was sure! Note: Sarcasm.

His original plan had been to stay at home with Al, Winry and Pinako and force Al to cook, but then Winry had invited Russell and Al had practically forced Ed to invite Wrath and Miss Lust, since _after all _they'd been in counselling together, and you don't _bond_ any more then that. Wrath had dragged Claus along and Miss Lust had politely asked if she could bring Scar, and he couldn't say no to her, so that's how it happened.

They only thing that consoled him slightly was that Roy was somewhere in the middle of the city having to put up with Havoc's excessive smoking and Hughes ranting about his daughter.

Al had decided to organise the whole thing, so they _could_ end up doing anything, but as it was they ended up in some dimly lit club with loud, thumping music and a lot of scantily dressed girls. And a few scantily dressed lads. He was at the bar with something in a cocktail glass that was thick and pink - and that was the actual drink. There was a bright yellow mini-umbrella sticking out the side in such a display of perfection that it made the rest of the bar look tacky. Winry assured him it was the best drink in Amestris, but Ed was slightly too frightened to actually taste it.

Speaking of, Winry and Al were dancing on the floor, somewhere amongst the rest of the young couples. Miss Lust and Scar were congratulating themselves on getting Wrath and Claus into the establishment, and said minors were chatting quietly in the corner - looking out of place and scared. Pinako was chatting up the barman and that left Ed alone at the bar, with Russell. Stag night so far: worrisome.

"Still planning on going to Drachma?"

Wasn't Russell underage too?

"Yes."

Russell was even drinking, at least the other minors weren't drinking.

"Big day tomorrow eh?"

Ed wasn't going to drink much, he refused to turn up to his wedding with a hangover. Maybe Russell planned on getting smashed and ruining it all?

"Yes."

Or perhaps he was just interesting in Ed's life. Russell was the one who gave Ed Roy's new address just before the two had got engaged.

"Looking forward to it?"

Ed betted that was a kick to the balls. Russell helped out and it ended with Roy proposing to the guy he said he loved.

"Yes."

Actually, that must've been a kick in the balls with steel-toed boots. Poor Russell.

"You still plan on going through with it? Not getting cold feet?"

Yeah, Poor Russ-

"What? Why would I be getting cold feet?"

Russell Shrugged.

"Well, getting married if a big deal. A huge commitment. And if you're going to be fucking off to Drachma, who's to say Mustang won't get lonely and… seek companionship?"

Ed glared.

"Roy wouldn't do something like that." He frowned. Russell just shrugged again.

"Who's to say?" He repeated. Ed stood.

"_I'm_ to say." He protested. "Roy and I love each other, and what's more, we trust each other. Tomorrow I am going to marry him and it doesn't matter where I go after that because I will always trust him and he'll always trust me."

**Ha, ha, ha… second chapter and I'm already piling on the drama. That's probably because I wanted to get everything done in Family, but it was really hard since I had so many plot points I wanted to include.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy and please leave a review ~**

**~Od**


	3. Groom or Groom?

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 3 - Groom or… Groom?

Monday the 20th of October

"You can't go in there!" Winry protested, pushing Roy away slightly. "It's bad luck."

"Winry!" Roy whined, "This is hardly a traditional wedding!"

Winry, however, was adamant.

"The first time you see Ed today is when we're in the hotel room."

Roy sighed, annoyed he was being denied seeing his Ed. He carefully avoided noticing that he'd just referred to the boy as his, knowing that Ed would put a few bullets in his brain should he ever think Roy was getting possessive.

"Does he plan on walking down the aisle wearing something old, something new and something blue as well?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't forget something borrowed." Al grinned, coming up behind the man and patting him on the back. "He doesn't plan on walking down the aisle at all, he isn't a girl you know."

Roy laughed.

"Trust me, I know." He wasn't about the make that mistake again. He waved over his shoulder, beginning to walk away, as it was obvious that Winry was not going to relent. He entered the main hotel room where the ceremony was going to held and the guests were beginning to arrive.

"Hi Roy." greeted Riza, with Havoc behind her. Havoc waved awkwardly. He had been one of the hardest to convince that Roy and Ed's relationship was perfectly pure and not at all lecherous or manipulative. In a way Roy was happy that Havoc was looking out for Ed so much, but still annoyed that the man would be so suspicious of him.

"You're looking better than last night." He mumbled, cigarette hanging from his mouth dangerously. Roy looked down at his suit; black with a crisp white shirt and a light blue tie. He'd gone for a black tie but the old lady Pinako had scolded him for looking like he was attending a funeral and shoved this one at him instead.

"Well, last night I was looking pretty shabby."

Riza rolled her eyes.

"Just accept the compliment Colonel."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you very much Havoc, you look pretty good yourself."

"Oooh! Watch out Ed, Roy's cheating on you!" somebody called, making Roy go completely rigid. He swiftly turned round, shouting;

"Don't say that!"

"Why not?" Said the girl, popping up right in front of the man's face.

"Because Ed will punch me." he paused. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

The girl giggled, her travelling had made her tanner, but her hair was still the spunky dark colour with the died pink fringe.

"Because you're getting married!" She squealed excitedly. Then she laughed again.

"Ed's got you whipped into place huh?" interrupted Havoc, making his colleague flush a little. Strange how things relating to Ed could make him embarrassed, whereas if the comment had been passed off about someone else it wouldn't have bothered him. "Now, where am I sitting?"

At this a young usher that was supplied by the hotel rushed up, smiling politely and looking a little like his boots were too big for him.

"Are you with the groom or… groom?"

Havoc laughed.

"The groom." he replied. "This one." he added, pointing at Roy. The usher nodded.

"This way then sir, and you ma'am?"

"This groom too, I guess." said Riza, following the two. Roy watched them go, suddenly feeling nervous about the whole thing. What if he messed up his lines? Or did something stupid?

"I wonder what side I should sit on… Yours or Ed's?"

"Edward's." Said Roy. "If you know both of us then go to the one you knew first."

Rose nodded.

"See ya in a bit then. Good luck!" She gave him a quick hug and sauntered off to the opposite side to that which Riza and Havoc had been lead to.

Roy took a moment to just breathe.

"Excuse me?"

Roy turned to see a small, pale woman with braided hair in a cream summer dress, and a huge man with a beard and a green T-shirt, with a suit jacket over the top in an attempt to smarten up. Roy gulped. "We're looking for Edward Elric."

"Um… right." Roy replied, trying not to quiver in fear at the mere sight of such a huge man. He might very possibly be bigger then Armstrong. "He's still getting ready I'm afraid."

The woman lowered her eyes suspiciously.

"And you are?"

"Roy. Roy Mustang. The Groom… the other one."

She held out her hand for him to shake… presumably. Roy breathed a sigh of relief. Something about this dark-haired woman put him on high alert - but she was offering peace. He went to take her hand, but as soon as they connected he found himself over her shoulder and rushing towards the floor.

"Teacher!" Shouted Al's voice from somewhere in the crowd. Roy picked himself up from the ground, and the woman decided to help by dragging him up by his tie.

"You think you can marry my precious student with skills like that?" she whispered menacingly in his face. Roy gulped, sorely tempted to shake his head, but Al managed to prize the woman off him.

"Teacher!" He exclaimed. "I'm glad you could make it!" He added, as if she hadn't just beat the shit out of the groom. Roy sighed. No wonder whenever Ed talked of his teacher he was shivering in fear. What type of crazy lady was she? The huge man picked him up from where he was sat on the floor and he braced himself to be thrown again, but the man only placed him gently on his feet and gave him a quick brush down to dislodge any dirt he'd picked up from his tumble.

"I'm Jig." He said. "That's my wife, Izumi. She doesn't show it, but she's glad Ed has found someone to… calm him down a bit."

Roy wondered if that was what Jig did for Izumi. His gentle nature completely contradicted her wild ways. The same way their sizes contradicted their attitudes. He felt decidedly awkward, like he'd just met Ed's weird, dysfunctional parents.

"You're sitting on that side." He pointed. "Sorry to rush but I have lots of guests to meet. Nice to meet you." And he limped away to find the next guest arriving at their hotel room.

- X -

Later that day found Roy face to face with Ed, dressed in a dark suit, with his hair pulled into a high ponytail and a bright red tie - probably also given to him by old lady Pinako. Roy wasn't going to say anything, but he couldn't deny that Ed looked decidedly uncomfortable in the formal clothes, almost like a child trying on his dad's trousers. Of course, Roy reminded himself yet again, Ed was no longer a child. He didn't want to say he was disappointed, but there was something about Ed's face that was not quite as… radiant, as Roy had hoped it would be. Wasn't your wedding day supposed to be the happiest day of your life? Then why did Ed look so… contemplative and worried? The guy had already started the ceremony - talking about love and happiness and togetherness and life and other meaningful things. So Roy leant over to Ed and started talking in whispers.

"Fullmetal?" He asked. Ed looked up and smiled at him, closed mouthed and a little strained. "Remember when we went to Risembool?" Ed nodded.

"Memories?" He asked. Roy nodded too.

"There was a photo there, of you as a kid. Remember that?" Another nod. "You were smiling."

Ed shrugged.

"I smile a lot."

"Yeah, but you were really smiling. One that lit up your eyes and probably lit up the eyes on everyone around you. Smiles are infectious, right?"

Ed shrugged again.

"So what?"

The elder man dipped his head, a little embarrassed to admit what he had been thinking.

"I was hoping… I thought maybe… That I might be able to see that smile today."

He looked up and was taken completely off guard when Ed kissed him full on the lips, in front of everyone who was watching. Way before they'd been given permission from the guy doing the ceremony. There was a cough from the crowd and Roy flushed, though Ed didn't seem embarrassed. Which was strange, since usually it would be the other way around. The boy pulled away and smiled genuinely.

"I love you." He admitted, loud enough to ignite another cough from the crowd that sounded suspiciously like Havoc did when he was trying not to laugh. The guy doing the ceremony coughed too, so they turned back to him, suitable looks of guilt plastered on their faces. After a second or two though, Ed reached over and linked their hands. He whispered this time. "I love you a lot, so… I want to marry you."

Roy squeezed the younger boys hand.

"Good, since that's kinda what we're doing."

Ed tried to stifle his laugh.

"I love you." He repeated, a little louder again.

Roy sighed. He both loved and hated when Ed said that. Most of the time it meant a disaster had already happened, or was about to happen. Be it that Ed had put one of his many items of bright red clothing in with Roy's white shirts, or something that would end up changing their lives dramatically.

**I planned to have this up sooner, but life got in the way. Also, this chapter, while KINDA important, was mainly just because I wanted to write the wedding scene. Authors, we're a selfish lot huh? **

**But anyway, I decided to take the opportunity to practise shoving in random bits of Uke!Roy, since I plan on writing a EdRoy with Roy as Uke. *shrug* I'm sticking up for the little guys - GET THAT DIANA! So yeah, hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	4. Some Things Were Just Taboo

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**I told myself I wasn't allowed to go outside until I edited this chapter to mind-blowing quality. But then the summer beckoned me and I realised I wasn't going to get it to any good quality anyway. So, I am afraid you're stuck with normal quality stuff. (: Sorry.**

Chapter 4 - Some Things Were Just Taboo

Thursday the 23rd of June

"It's been _eight months_, will you stop staring at me like you've found some revolting slug in your sheets?"

"You're misinterpreting my stare."

Ed cracked his eyes open, having not needed them to know that Roy was staring. Every morning he woke to the older man staring at him almost incredulously. You'd think after eight months the man would get over the shock that he was, in fact, in a civil partnership. But, of course, this was Roy. The man gave him a small smile, but did not elaborate on his comment. Ed grumbled slightly, wondering whether to turn over and go back to sleep, or get up and ready for the last few days of college. In the end, it was his stomach that answered the question for him; giving a large, rumbling growl. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"You." He grunted. "Make breakfast." he ordered his husband, civil partner, whatever. "I'll get the post." he added. Equivalent Exchange and all that. He stood to reveal his tank top and boxers and grabbed a dressing gown as he left the room. Roy couldn't even tell who's dressing gown the boy had picked up.

"Yessir." the elder replied groggily, after the boy had left. It had very quickly become a morning ritual that Roy would make prepare something for them to eat while Ed would collect the post. Having never received any in his adolescence, the boy took a childish glee in the act.

Of course, Ed wasn't really a child anymore, Roy reminded himself as he dressed half-heartedly and began the slow move downstairs. The blonde had turned nineteen in October, just days before the two had married, yet he still held on to a lot of his childish traits. While they'd been married for what seemed at once to be both forever and just a miniscule flash in their lives, and while Ed wore his ring with pride, and even though they shared a bed, the subject of sex had yet to be risen. Roy admitted it was driving him mad, but he couldn't imagine the results if he tried to sit down and _talk_ to the boy about it. On the other hand, it could be even _more_ disastrous if they didn't. Man, Roy never imagined married life to be so complicated.

He opened the cupboard to find some cereal (as his last attempt at cooking for Edward had been dismal) and the ray-of-sunshine-himself walked into the kitchen with the post, looking particularly subdued.

"Here." He said, handing over a bunch of promotional leaflets and a hand written envelope. Roy didn't miss the A5 brown envelope he kept to himself. The boy clutched it to his chest as if trying to protect it. Years of psychology told him that the letter was important to the boy. Years of knowing Ed told Roy that the letter probably contained news that he was anxious for.

"You okay?" He asked his young lover, as the boy took a seat at their wooden table in the middle of the room. It was funny, that Roy was beginning to think of things in the house as 'theirs', even though Ed much preferred Roy's old place - and had no qualms about telling his husband so. The boy placed the envelope down on the table, face down, and stared at it, while Roy mused that this house was by far better for family living, and that he'd grown to really like the neighbourhood - despite it's setbacks of being delinquent central. He was content. Besides, Coco loved this house much more than the flat. Though, that might have had something to do with the handsome tom-cat down the road. Roy wondered what they'd do if she had kittens, as Ed eventually nodded and the elder man placed down a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"What's the letter?" The blonde asked, motioning at the post still tucked under Roy's arm. The older man sat down and took them out, discarding the leaflets and skipping to the handwritten envelope. He slid it across the table.

"It's from my parents…" he'd recognise the writing anywhere, no matter how many years had passed. "Read it for me?" He pleaded, going for the puppy eyes. He was surprised when Ed simply nodded distractedly, rather then tell him to grow up and face the music, as he had been expecting. The boy opened the envelope carefully and skimmed the letter.

"They say they can't make it to the wedding." He decided it best not to use the colourful language regarding Roy's sexual preferences that Roy's parents had actually used. The dark haired man gave a somewhat indignant snort.

"A little late aren't they?" he asked. Ed decided to take it as a rhetorical question. Roy shook his head. "I didn't want them there anyway, I didn't even want to send an invite." He said bitterly. Ed shrugged.

"They are you family, you should at least try to reconcile with them."

Roy clicked his tongue.

"Like you can talk." he shot back, taking the letter and screwing it up in his hand. "We didn't send a letter to your father."

Ed stiffened slightly.

"That's different." He said, fairly evenly considering he was discussing his father. "I don't even know where that bastard is."

Roy stood up, so Ed did too. Roy could already feel the anger boiling inside him, as Ed so often managed to make it do. It was unfair that the boy viewed their family situations as so different. Why was Ed allowed to hate his dad, but Roy wasn't. Sure, he tried to be an adult, but Ed was supposed to be an adult now too.

"How is it different?" He asked, a hint of scathing slipping into his tone. "Because your dad's not around? Guess what sweetie, neither is mine."

Ed snarled.

"Do you really think I am that bloody frail?"

Roy glared, unwilling to back down.

"Yes, actually. I do." he crossed his arms. "He was enough to put you in counselling wasn't he?" He struck low. Ed stood still, processing if his husband had actually brought that up. Surely he hadn't? Ever since Ed had left school the two had come to an agreement to leave the counsellor/patient relationship in the past, and just… not talk about it. Some things were just taboo.

"My father has jack shit to do with why I was in counselling!" He shouted. Roy could tell he'd officially pissed the boy off, but he was unwilling to take his comment back.

"I was your counsellor, I would know." He shouted back, but Ed just glared.

"Well you know what? You're a bloody crap counsellor! You can't fix anything!"

And that was when Ed hit a taboo too.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Ed was not willing to back down.

"You heard me! You're so fucked up yourself, how are you supposed to fix patients!"

Roy slammed his fist into the table, making Ed jump.

"I can fix anyone who is willing to cooperate, it isn't my fault you can't get over your mummy issues and see the big picture." he said scathingly. Then he only just managed to duck in time to avoid the half eaten bowl of cereal as if flew across the room towards him. It zoomed over his head and smashed against the wall behind him. "Edward! That's dangerous!" he scolded.

"I don't care jackass! Don't treat me like a fucking child!" The blonde screamed back. "You should be the one in fucking counselling! To learn when to keep your god-damn mouth shut!" he raged, turning from the room and stomping upstairs. Roy frowned at where the boy had been.

"How can I treat you like an adult when you're still acting like a child?" He called after him angrily, shoving his hands in his pockets and then extracting them again. Ed came down all of ten minutes later to find the man sat at the table, the smashed bowl semi-cleared up and Roy flicking his lighter on and off. A sure sign that he was upset. He shouldered his over-packed bag. "Where're you going?" the man asked sulkily, still sour from their fight, though sure Ed was even more upset, if the angry scowl on his face was anything to go by. Really, living with Ed was like playing football with a time-bomb.

"College." replied the boy shortly, grabbing a piece of bread from the packet on the top and clamping it between his teeth. After all, having thrown his breakfast at Roy, he was hungry. He practically swallowed it whole with a skill that belonged solely to Ed, then turned his glare back to the dark haired man. "Then I am going to Al's."

Roy snorted, annoyed and in the mood for shouting some more.

"We have one fight and you already wanna run away?" He almost spat. Ed clicked his tongue, glaring.

"It's not running away. I have news to tell him."

"You didn't have news to tell him before. That's a bad excuse. You didn't care about seeing him before we fought."

Ed clenched his fists at his side, a sure sign that Roy had crossed a line. How dare he say Ed didn't care about his brother? How dare he accuse him of running away! Al meant the world to Ed, and as it was he did have news to tell the younger Elric. Roy was not going to stop him with his stupid accusations.

"I'm going to see my brother." he repeated. Roy gave a shallow laugh, grabbed the nearest thing he could read and turned his attention to that, putting his feet on the table and getting comfortable. "Take your feet off the table." Ed said on instinct. Roy smirked at the cereal packet he was supposedly reading.

"Go run away to your brother." he ordered. Ed growled.

"Go burn in hell Roy." he retorted angrily, turning his back on the man and making his way out of the kitchen. Roy clicked his tongue.

"Oi Edward, you forgot your letter!" He shouted, spotting the envelope. He picked it up and gave it a quick once over. "What is it anyway?"

"It's a bloody exception letter to Drachma University!" Ed screamed, slamming the door behind him in his rage. Roy stared at the letter.

It was a what now?

**Reviews make me a happy bunny. (: **

***Le Gasp!* The plot unfolds. How will Roy take the news of Ed's plans?**


	5. A Familiar Face

**Give Counsel or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 5 - A Familiar Face

Sunday the 26th of June

Roy flipped his lighter between his fingers, placed it on the table, then picked it up again - flicking it on and off. He gave a sigh and placed it down, only to pick it up again not two seconds later.

"Oh will you stop that!" Ed eventually snapped, sitting on the other side of the table from his husband. The kitchen was quiet, annoyingly so, yet neither was willing to begin the conversation that had needed having since Thursday. The letter that had arrived the day before lay opened, but placed back in it's envelope, in the middle of the table. Next to it was the acceptance letter from Drachma. The other letter was a follow up, detailing the dorms that Ed would be staying in - given that he'd applied through scholarship and bursaries, there was a different set of accommodation for those not paying the fees. That had been the decider. Roy needed to talk with Ed, he just wasn't sure how to begin. At the beginning, he supposed.

"How long have you been planning this?" he asked, voice small in a way people adopt when they don't quite believe something. He refused to look Ed in the eyes. He watched as Coco entered the room, assessed the situation, and then padded back out again. He thought he saw Ed shrug out of the corner of his eye.

"Since… a while I guess."

Roy wanted to ask how long 'awhile' was. If this had been a session, if Ed was still 16 years old and a total nut job with an obsession for door handles, he would have done. But Ed was his 19 year old husband now. He was smarter, wiser, _taller_! He had to have a logical reason.

"Why?" He asked instead, tapping his foot lightly on the floor and placing his head in one of his hands. The other continued to play idly with the lighter. "Why does it have to be Drachma?"

Ed shifted.

"Drachma's a good university." he replied in a slow way, suggesting he was thinking about his words carefully.

"Central's a good university too." Roy replied. He mentally added that if Ed went to Central, it wouldn't up heave their lives either.

"It's not _as_ good." Was Ed's excuse. Roy clicked his tongue, flicking his lighter on.

"Does it have to be _the_ best?" He asked, exasperatedly flicking it off again. He buried his head in hands so he didn't see Ed nodding.

"They're doing research into memories." he explained. "It looks promising."

Roy closed his eyes, even though all he was seeing with his palms.

"What?" He inquired. He didn't know Ed wanted to study memories. That sounded almost like Psychology work. Ed sighed.

"Al's memories Roy." He reminded, getting a little angry that Roy had forgotten. Roy thought back through his own memories. Ed had said something about it, but that was years ago.

"Are you still thinking about that?" He asked, and realised his mistake when Ed stood up in a rush - obviously angered.

"You thought I wouldn't be?" He shot back. "These are my brother's memories!"

Roy winced.

"I'm not saying they're not important Edward." He backtracked, trying to soothe. "But that study was three years ago right? They're probably not even doing the course anymore."

Ed rolled his eyes.

"I have researched this you know. They're still doing the course and I'll have access to all their research materials from when they were doing the study." He explained. "Really, can't you be a little more supportive? This is important to me."

Roy stood too.

"Do you really expect me to support every whim you have to go gallivanting cross country? Do you expect me to just drop everything? Or worse, do you expect me to just sit back and watch as you leave? Anything could happen! I don't support this at all. I understand you want to help you brother but… but couldn't you do it a little closer to home?"

Ed stared at the dark haired man, thinking of his brother. Al had been so selfless for so many years, and now Ed finally had the chance to repay him and Roy was going to try and stop that? He thought Roy would understand.

"I'm not asking you drop anything. I'm not leaving for good, but I refuse to let his opportunity pass me by - for Al's sake." He eventually replied. "Al's been taking a back seat this whole time while I fucked about and got married. I realise we're not completely settled yet, but he shouldn't have to wait any longer." He explained calmly. Roy sighed.

"It's not like he's unhappy Edward." He tried to reason, but Ed was having none of it.

"How can anyone be truly happy not knowing?" he asked. Roy was a scientist, though most people didn't completely recognise psychology as a science, he would understand. "I'm going Roy." He added, picking up the envelopes that were still on the table. Roy stared at it as if he could make it burst into flames.

"God Fullmetal, think about this. Drachma is so far away! Two years is a long time! It still feels like we've only just managed to settle." He all but exclaimed, as if it had only just caught up to him that Ed might actually consider going. The blonde shook his head, making his way round the table and capturing Roy in a slow, lazy kiss. Roy felt himself melt. It was still shocking (and amazing) every time Ed took the initiative to start a kiss. He kissed back - his movements fierce, but only compared to Ed's slow, sensual way of kissing. The blonde broke away, smiling almost sadly.

"I'm going to go. I don't want to leave on an argument." he grinned. "It's not like we're never going to see each other again, so stop being overdramatic."

Roy nodded, hugging the boy. "Okay."

- X -

Saturday the 17th of September

The rest of the summer had been quiet, fairly uneventful and at times awkward as it grew nearer to the 17th, when Ed was due to leave for Drachma. On the 29th of June, Ed and Al used their saved up money to get driving lessons for the both of them. They'd picked it up quiet quickly, but neither had managed to pass their tests by the time Ed was due to leave. Which was all as well considering Ed was going to take the train up there - there was no car parking accommodation for bursary students. Roy would insist that Ed drove like a maniac anyway.

On the 7th Roy went back to counsel as Central High, and Ed was left with long hours at home with only Coco for company (and most of the time she was prowling the neighbourhood with that Tom Cat from the down the road - Ed wondered what they would do with kittens). During this time Ed thought about things he needed to pack for university, and the things he'd do once he got there. If all went well he could find a cure for Al quickly and skip the second year, come home early and give Roy a surprise. In the more depressing times, sitting alone in the house that seemed too big for two people, and even bigger for just one, he wondered if Roy would miss him, and how much _he_ would miss the older man.

On the 17th, with his oversized bad slung on his back and a small suitcase in hand, stood on the train station with Roy, Al, Winry and Pinako, it all seemed rather surreal.

No one was saying anything. Ed shifted his feet.

"It's only two years." He mumbled, checking his watch to make sure the train wasn't about to leave without him. Al nodded, but he was frowning.

"I still don't see why I can't come with you." He mumbled, folding his arms childishly. Winry patted his arm, a worried look crossing over her features for just a second. Ed noticed that she was shaking. Roy took two steps forward and placed a hand on Ed's head. Ed let his free hand come up and rested it against the man's chest. He continued to look down at his feet when he asked in a whisper.

"Will you miss me?"

Roy nodded, even though Ed wasn't looking at him.

"Every single moment. I'll be calling to make sure you're not doing anything I wouldn't."

Ed laughed slightly.

"Like I would." He replied, looking at the ring shining discreetly on his finger of the hand that was resting on his lover's chest. "I should go." He added. Roy nodded ruefully as the train gave a warning whistle. The boy wrestled his way on to the vehicle and leant out one of the many windows so he could still he his small crowd of friends and family.

"Don't go getting in to any more trouble!" Pinako admonished, a frown set deeply on her face, but her eyes swimming dangerously. Winry was nodding along.

"Be… Be nice to your room mate." She ordered, hand dancing across her stomach as if she felt sick. Al circled her in a hug.

"Don't work too hard brother."

Roy walked right up close to the trains window and still had to stand on his tiptoes to get a good look at Ed, the window being too high. The blonde leant even more dangerously out of the vehicle and planted an awkward kiss on the man.

"Come home soon." Was the only advice the man could give. Then Ed was being tugged by the pull of the train and Roy was being told by officials to mind the gap and stay back of the yellow line, and Roy watched as Ed settled himself properly in the train.

Ed sat back in his seat and began to think of all the possibilities that Drachma university would open up for getting his brother's memories. He closed his eyes and was instantly asleep, and only awoke as they passed the boarder into another country and people were taking out their passports for checking. Ed fished his out of his pocket, along with his student visa. Night had already fallen, and there wasn't a single star in the sky as they pulled up at the station nearest the university and Ed hailed a taxi to take him to the Bursary accommodation. After a whole day of travelling and farewells, the large and imposing dorms seemed like a welcome sight.

He picked up his key from the lady at the weird make-shift reception who told him he was on the fourth floor, and lugged his bags up the stairs and across the hall before he found number 68. He searched around the hall with his eyes, then unlocked the door to see a basic room with two beds and two small wardrobes and a tiny shared kitchen area. However, what Ed really noticed was the other person sitting on one of the two beds - a familiar face.

"Russell!"

**Another day, another chapter. I'm having friends over tonight so there probably won't be another update until Tuesday evening. But, I'll see what I can do. **

**I look forward to your continued support. **

**~Od**


	6. Next Big Surprise

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't own Sperry's study on Split Brains or Freud's study on Little Hans either.**

Chapter 6 - Next Big Surprise

Sunday 18th of September

Russell was smirking, even the next day, when Ed just sat there and stared at him. The day before Ed had done everything in his power to ignore the other blonde, passing it off as some weird hallucination brought on from too much travelling, and he had instantly gone to bed. In the light of day, however, the boy was much harder to block out. They sat opposite each other on their adjacent beds, staring, almost as if trying to psych the other out - and with three years of Roy Mustang, Ed was highly adapt at this. Russell, of course, was the first to break the silence.

"You're staring. Do I just look extra sexy today?" he asked, and watched as Ed scowled. He'd become used to Russell's comments by now and didn't blush and every single suggestive thing that left the teen's mouth. A pity, really.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're in my dorm room." Ed told him, his glare not relenting. Russell just smiled.

"I'm sure I told you before Ed." He said cryptically, and Ed was about to interrupt and tell the taller blonde that he had never once mentioned going to Drachma, and wasn't he too young anyway? But Russell didn't let him get a word in edge-ways. "Lots of people make a decision on where to study based on where their loved ones are." he held a finger up whilst saying this, like explaining something to a toddler. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you followed me here? I already told you-"

"You shouldn't be so arrogant." Russell interrupted, making Ed blush. "I'm sure I told you this before too. You should learn to pay more attention." He admonished. Ed crossed his feet, then uncrossed them again.

"What are you on about Russell?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Russell chuckled - glad to have information that Ed wanted. He waited for a moment or two, simply to watch the blonde fidget, before finally relenting.

"There's a girl here that I met at a carnival last year." He smiled fondly at the memory. "She's… She's nothing like I've ever known before."

Ed couldn't help but smile at the boys genuine and rather romantic confession… still, the boy was still too young right? As if reading his mind, Russell continued.

"I've been working hard since that summer, I got to take my A-Levels a year early, ended up with a place here on a scholarship/bursary placement." he said casually. Ed felt a vein tick. It could not be that easy. Ed was supposedly a boy genius, yet he'd had to study his ass off to get the scholarship. Maybe it was the power of love? He snorted even thinking about the idea.

"What's she studying here?" he asked conversationally. Russell, at this point, shrugged - a small dusting of pink covering his cheeks and nose.

"I don't actually know… But I know she's at Drachma somewhere. And… I'm going to find her."

Ed wondered if that determination was admirable, or just plain creepy.

- X -

Monday the 19th of September

Ed's next big surprise, the largest of all so far, came when he walked into his Biological and psychodynamic lecture. You know, Sperry and Freud and that type of thing. Afterwards they would go to a lab and dissect a monkey's brain, which Ed shouldn't have been looking forward too, but as a scientist, he was. The surprise he received here beat Roy actually consenting to let him attend Drachma, and it beat Russell showing up in his dorm room on the path of true love. No, this beat all. He stepped into the hall and took a seat near the middle (something in the back of his mind kept going on about the balance of the universe and equivalent exchange, so he didn't want to sit too near the front or back). From then, everything happened very fast.

"Hey!" Shouted, or rather, simply said quite loudly in a pitch that went right through Ed, a young boy about his age. Ed did a double take when dusty brown hair, light blue eyes and very familiar facial features popped into view right in front of his face.

"B-Brother!" He yelled, recoiling back so far that he almost crashed into the writing supplies of the person behind him. The guy was huge and made of muscle, and had a full grown stark white beard. Ed decided perhaps it wasn't a good idea to mess with him when the man sent him a glare and an almost inhuman growl. The blonde made his apologies and turned back to the boy who had startled him. On further inspection there were subtle differences (the colour of the eyes for instance), that set the boy aside from his brother. But even so, the boy was practically a carbon copy. He even seemed to smile the same kind, somewhat amused and teasing smile.

"Sorry, I don't have a brother. I'm Alfons Heidrich, nice to meet you." He smiled innocently, almost a perfect replication of Ed's own Al, and held out his hand for shaking. Ed took it numbly, barely registering that this boy even had the same name as his brother.

"Edward, call me Ed." He rambled off as if practised. Which it was, after so many years of trying to get people to call him Ed after Roy had introduced him as Edward. Alfons grinned.

"Call me Hei then, everyone does." he said. "You're new right? Where did you come from?"

Ed blinked.

"Central." He said, keeping his voice low, knowing the political tensions between Drachma and Amestris. Hei nodded. "Have you been here long? Where did you come from?" Ed asked back, natural curiosity taking over.

"I came here last year after my dad died." Hei explained, making Ed wince and wish he hadn't asked. "One of the professors here looks after me. Says I remind him of his own son." There was a third Al running around somewhere? "I came from Munich through."

Ed was about to ask where Munich was, as he'd never heard of it before and had to wonder whether it was actually in Amestris. The blonde hair and fair complexion put Hei apart as Amestrian; he didn't have the dark features of the Xingese and he wasn't pale like a vampire with jet black hair, as Drachman men so often were. Maybe Munich was in Creta or Aerugo? He readied himself to ask the question when he came face to face with the biggest surprise of the day. It was the icing on the cake after Russell and now Hei, Al's look-a-like. How many familiar faces would run into while in Drachma? Surely, this was too much!

He sat, rooted to the spot and thanking anyone listening he wasn't standing - for surely his knees would have given out had he been. There, a fair amount down bellow him, standing on the lecture halls 'stage' as it were, was, in Ed's opinion, a frightening sight.

Van Hohenheim.

His father.

Ed could barely move or breathe for registering the long haired blonde man stood in self-righteous importance in the centre-focus of the lecture hall. This could not be happening. Russell, Hei, and now Hohenheim? He'd come here to get his brothers memories back, not take his own little trip down memory lane.

He didn't even realise his own movements until he was standing and he noticed that Hei and, more importantly, Hohenheim, were staring at him. His very first lecture and he already didn't want to be there.

The man who was sat behind him clamped one hand (also covered in white hair) down on Ed's shoulder and forced him back into his seat.

"Sit." he ordered, making Ed wince slightly. Hei sent the man an apologetic look and glanced wearily at the blonde.

"What was that all about?" he asked, but Ed wasn't listening because Hohenheim had just started his lecture in that same commanding and annoying voice that Ed knew all too well. There was no mistaking it now - this was the man who had so easily abandoned his family - and disappeared off the face of the earth. This was his father - the man Ed hated above all else. And now he'd practically forced himself into a situation where this man was the only one who could help him. Ed had come to Drachma university to convince the professor to use the memory study to help regain Al's lost ones. Now he found out that Hohenheim was the professor? The man could hardly refuse to help his own son right, once he knew the whole story?

Ed snorted in dry amusement. Oh yes he could. Hohenheim was a cold-hearted bastard who didn't even show up to his own wife's funeral and Ed could not let himself forget it. On the contrary, in light of this upsetting new development, it seemed all the more likely that Ed would have to get his hands on that study some other way.

There was a nudge in his side. He cursed slightly under his breath; then -

"What?"

Hei shrugged.

"Professor Hohenheim is really smart and hates slacker's Ed, you need to pay attention."

Ed scowled down at Hohenheim - the man was a dead-end lead to the memory study. Perhaps he could ask Hei after the lecture if he professor that looked after him knew anything about it. After that, well, there was always the library.

**This chapter seems particularly short… I don't know why that is.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed me stuffing two new people in the mix! New place, new faces… well, technically they're old faces, but who cares? I've been looking forward to putting Hohenheim into this story and I finally got the chance too. (:**

**Please leave a review so I know what ya think.**


	7. I Miss You

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 7 - I miss you

Thursday the 22nd of September

Archer was a cool, collected kind of man, who walked the halls as if he owned the place and spent more time at campus parties then he did at lectures or studying. He was a night students, as he slept during sunlight hours, and this had seriously affected his skin. It was pale, as if it had not seen sunlight for many years - which it hadn't. Many more then people would first think, though Archer was not about to go telling people this fact. After all, nobody knew much about him, like if he had a job or what, exactly, he was studying - and for what purpose. However, this mysterious air, coupled with his pale skin and jet-black hair, made him positively vampiric.

Alluring.

Of course, Ed would not have had time to think of any of this if he had left campus with the majority of the other day-students. Yet, three days after the shocking first lecture, and having successfully avoided his father (and Hei) for that time, Ed had decided he needed to take the issue of Al's memories into his own hands. That was why he was still scouring the universities extensive library for memory related books when the clock struck eleven and a tired looking Archer stumbled in; looking for all the world like he'd never even known the university _had_ a library.

Ed had instantly labelled that man, who had destroyed the late night peace with his clumsy cluttering around, as a born and bred Drachman - solely based on his midnight hair and snow-white skin. The man, at least, had been in the country for a long time, for even on a cold Drachma night (in Drachma even summer nights could freeze over), the man was wearing little more than a thin shirt and loose breeches; Which certainly contrasted with Ed's heavy jeans and thick red jumper. So yes, a Drachman. Oh, how wrong he was - though at this point he didn't know it.

Ed turned his eyes away from the man, briefly noting that he was obviously older then Ed by a fair amount - but probably not quite as old as Roy. A small smile graced his lips at the thought of his husband back home, and his eyes travelled to the hand putting the book back on the shelf - where his rings were shinning proudly. A sense of sadness overwhelmed him - it was amazing how much he missed the man. Could he really take two years in the dreary landscape without Roy there? He shook his head, placing the book back and ripping his eyes away from the symbolism of their relationship. As promised he'd received a call the night before, explaining why the man had not called earlier (he'd had to set up the phone line to work cross-boarder, which they had not thought to do before he left), and enquiring over Ed's health. Ed had been able to vent his frustrations over Russell and Hohenheim, and his confusions over Al's doppelganger. In the end, Roy still acted somewhat of a counsellor to Ed a lot of the time, but mainly it had just been nice to hear the man get increasingly uneasy about the idea of Ed sharing a room with Russell - despite Ed's constant reassurances and explanations about Russell's mystery girl.

Ed reached as far as he could for a book he'd spotted on the top shelf. It seemed promising but… well, if he were a little taller…

And that was when Archer made his first real appearance, starting with a vital mistake.

"Here." He said, easily plucking the book from it's spot and depositing it directly into Ed's hands. "Seems you were a little too tiny to get it."

There was a slight pause whilst Ed registered that this man had used the word 'little' _and_ 'tiny' in the same sentence.

"Who are you calling so tiny he'd get trapped in the pages of a children's book you oversized vampire!"

Another pause, this time deafeningly silent as all of the libraries occupants had their eyes turned to the pair in shock and disbelief. Ed was seething and Archer had his hands stretched out in front of him in a peace gesture.

"Easy now kid" he reasoned. "This is a library after all."

"I'm not a kid!" Ed protested, this time in a whisper. Archer raised his eyebrows in a way that took Ed right back to his first meeting with the man he would end up marrying.

"How old are you then? 12? 13?"

"Because a 12 year old would be permitted to make use of a library fitted for undergraduates. I realise I ooze genius but that goes slightly too far." Ed ranted, taking no heed of his companions shocked blinking. "No, in fact, I am indeed of age to attend this university, despite it's obvious affections to letting in those who are currently not old enough to attend - Russell - but as it stands I am actually -"

"Nice ring."

Ed's mouth fell open in shock of being interrupted mid-flow for something completely unrelated.

"What?" he asked. Archer nodded at his left hand.

"Nice ring, though if you wear it on that finger people are gunna think that you're married or something."

Ed's eyes travelled once again to his left hand. There was, in fact, two rings: a wedding band (which was actually more like a promise ring since their wedding was classed as a civil partnership), and an engagement ring, which was pretty much exactly the same as the wedding band, except it had a very tiny diamond puncturing it to set it apart. At the moment that diamond was facing down towards his palm, so the two rings merged to look like some thick, ugly show of masculinity in one large, white gold ring.

All it would take was for Ed to turn his engagement ring the right way round and surely the man would realise his mistake, and even if that didn't work Ed could always vocalise that he was, in fact, a married man.

Yet, this man had spoken the sheer idea of marriage with such distain.

The skin touched by his rings had begun to prickle and burn slightly - like a very mild form of pins and needles. Ed knew it was a psychological reaction to his thoughts being focused on that tiny area of his body, yet he found it undeniably hard not to remove the items altogether. He managed to leave them alone, neither removing them or righting them.

"I guess that's true." He said instead, averting his eyes and ashamed of himself for not being able to tell this man the truth. What did the opinion of this strange, vampiric man matter? He used his thumb to rub at the rings to try and stop the burning. Was he afraid to admit he was bound in civil partnership, or was he worried that if he did he might not be able to deny that he missed Roy more then he cared to admit? Either way, he longed for a time he could remove the items and scrub at his finger with ice-cold water.

- X -

Friday the 23rd of September

"I miss you."

Ed held the phone to his ear with his right hand. In his left hand were the two white gold rings Roy had given him. Roy had an identical band on his finger, but Ed's were laying in the middle of his palm, rapidly loosing their heat. He was annoyed with himself for giving into the urge to remove them. He checked the luminous green digits of the bedside clock - 00:23 AM, Drachman time. In Amestris it would be about eight pm, around about. Roy would never call Ed at this time, knowing the time difference, but he had been delighted when Ed had picked up the phone and dialled him.

"I've barely been away two weeks." He reasoned, but even he didn't sound very convinced.

"I still miss you." was his reply. Ed roamed his eyes over his rings again, before placing them in the top drawer of his bedside table. He worried Roy would hear the slide of the drawer and the little clink as he dropped them in, but rationalised that the man would have no clue what those noises meant.

"I miss you too." He finally said. "More than you'll never know."

Roy, in the other side of the line, obviously had feline company, as the next thing Ed heard was the rhythmic purring of the cat they had adopted as a kitten years previously. It was surprising how often the two men would sit with the phone to their ears in silence, simply enjoying the sound of the others breathing. Since Ed had been away it was as if he needed the reassurance that Roy was still kicking in central; and he was sure that that feeling was mutual. He had never imagined that being away from the man would hurt so much. They'd spent every day in each other's company before - it was crushing to think he couldn't just pop round and see the man as he liked. The more he thought about it, the more the distance between Central and Drachma University seemed to grow.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

Ed felt the wetness on his cheeks and the disgusting feeling of building mucus in his nostrils. He clamped a hand over the mouth piece whilst he used the other to wipe his nose and willed his eyes to stop watering. Once he was calm he placed the phone back to his ear.

"Edward?… Edward? God damn it Fullmetal, answer me!"

Ed snorted unattractively into the receiver.

"Chill out Colonel!" He teased. "It's late here and Russell won't be happy if I wake him. … I'll call you tomorrow."

Ed could hear the reluctance in the dark-haired man's voice.

"Okay then. Don't forget."

Ed didn't make any promises before hanging up. He turned in his bed to see Russell sitting up and turned towards him.

"You two going at the phone-sex this late?" he asked teasingly, tiredness heavy in his voice, and Ed was glad of the dark for the blush that covered his cheeks. In all honesty, he'd thought about sex with the older man before he'd left for Drachma. Yet, every time he thought to bring it up never seemed like the right moment, and Roy seemed so content with how they were. Besides, how would you start a conversation like that? "You know that whole Colonel thing is borderline sadomasochism right?"

Ed shouted in protest.

"It's just a stupid nickname you pervert! And even if we were… you know… you shouldn't have been listening in!"

Russell turned over, his back facing Edward.

"You weren't though. I doubt I would have teased if you really were."

Ed had to remind himself that at one time Russell had been interested in him. Was it fair to discuss his business with Roy with Russell, given the history? He sighed and wiped the guilt from his mind - it was Russell who started it.

"Hey Ed?"

A pause. Russell sounded serious.

"What?"

A shift in the sheets of Russell's bed.

"You've got a good thing going with the old man. I dunno what you were crying about but… even so, you don't have to lie to anyone." He sighed. "I don't know the guy that well, but I do know you, and I know you wouldn't be this hopelessly in love with a guy that wasn't reasonably understanding."

A sigh.

"Russell, what are you getting at?" He didn't want to admit he'd been crying, but Russell already knew. Russell knew everything. Prick.

"I guess…" Russell seemed to be thinking of the right words. "Sometimes it's cool, to trust your mates and stuff. But… you can always trust your family."

**I wish people would stop hating on Russell, poor lad. ): **

**On another note, trying to proof read whilst listening to Panic! At The Disco is just not possible. So sorry if there are more mistakes than usual.**


	8. Stupid Determination

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 8 - Stupid Determination

Monday the 26th of September

Ed didn't believe Russell one bit. He didn't know Russell's family situation, but as he sat in the lecture hall on Monday, looking down at the familiar blonde head of hair in distain, he knew he would never trust the man again. Not only had he abandoned them, but he also abandoned Trisha as well, and that was just unacceptable. On the other hand, he thought as Hei took a seat next to him, looking paler then Ed remembered from their last meeting, he did need to find a way to get Al's memories back. And since the library had drawn up blank, he had to admit that Hohenheim was his best bet.

Hei started coughing next to him with such violent force that it broke Ed out of his thoughts with a wince and made him want to give the boy a good pat on the back. By the time Hei had calmed down Ed was genuinely worried. Each cough seemed to wear his brother's look-a-like down just that little bit more.

"Are you okay mate?" He asked. The lecture had yet to begin and Hohenheim didn't seem to mind his students chatting while he set up - if the noise level in the hall was anything to go by. Hei grinned at Ed, though it seemed strained.

"Yes." He smiled. "I seem to have something stuck in my throat, but I believe it's gone."

Ed thought not to mention that he knew the difference between the cough belonging to a choking man, and one belonging to an ill man. Hei obviously didn't want to share his secret for a reason, otherwise he wouldn't have lied. So Ed let it slide.

"Do you know were the professor goes when he isn't lecturing?" he asked instead, and was rewarded with Hei's face lighting up like he'd told the boy Christmas had come early.

"Yes of course!" He all but exclaimed excitedly. "Do you have a question you need to ask? If you meet me outside the hall entrance tomorrow evening I can take you there. It can't be tonight since we… um… anyway, the way to his place isn't far but it's a bit like a maze so you might get lost. The professor is very accommodating though, I am sure he can answer any questions you need answering."

Ed sincerely doubted his father's accommodating attributes, but he was too busy wondering why Hei seemed to admire the man so much. He thought back to their very first meeting, when they had introduced themselves.

_One of the professors here looks after me, says I remind him of his own son._

Ed averted his eyes to his lap, where his flesh fingers were crossed with his metal fingers underneath his gloves.

"Is Hohenheim the one that looks after you?" He asked his lap, and Hei nodded enthusiastically even though Ed wasn't looking.

"He's been very nice to me. He looks after me as if I really was one of his own sons."

"No he doesn't."

"Huh?" Hei was looking at him expectantly.

"Nothing." The golden-eyed boy quickly amended. "What time should I meet you tomorrow?" Hei was all smiles again.

"About eleven? Or is that too late? Hohenheim doesn't often get home till late."

Ed shook his head, remembering his fathers work habits.

"That's fine."

- X -

Tuesday the 27th of September, about 11:00 O' clock pm, Drachman time.

"Hey, where's your ring?"

Ed looked up from the book he was reading to see a vampiric looking man sit down opposite him on the table he was occupying. He'd been hanging around to meet Hei, but he still had twenty minutes.

"I took it off because we were dissecting things today." He quickly lied. The man nodded, the smallest hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What's you're name kid?" he asked.

"Edward Elric, and I already told you I'm not a kid." Ed scowled back, placing his book down on the table next to his red mobile phone that Pinako had brought him just before he'd come to Drachma. _So that you remember to keep in touch._

"Archer." Archer said. "Frank." The man stuck out a hand and Ed shook it. The vampiric man rose an eyebrow.

"You got Automail?" Ed snatched his hand back. Had Archer been able to feel the Automail under his gloves? Even though they were quite thick? The man smiled, but it seemed almost as if he was remembering something and it was not meant for the blonde boy. "Don't worry, I'm well versed in the ways of mechanical limbs."

Did Archer also have Automail? Ed shook it off.

"Excuse me, I have to be somewhere." He excused himself and left the library a little early, clenching his metal arm by his side. He was outside the hall 10 minutes early but Hei was already waiting for him.

"Hey Ed!" he exclaimed upon the boys arrival. Ed smiled weakly back. He wasn't looking forward to a face-to-face with his father and he had just had another meeting with Archer that had left him feeling out of sorts. "C'mon." Hei said, dragging Ed by the hand, the real one, out of the campus and through many alleys that twisted and turned into the Drachman city. The walk was short but difficult to remember. Once outside a small plain town house they stopped. The place reminded Ed of what their house in Central had looked like before he and Al had moved in and renovated. He guessed the man's taste simply never changed.

Hei let him inside and it opened straight on to a small, but dignified lounge, where Hohenheim was engrossed in a mountain of papers, a drink in one hand and a pen behind his ear. He glanced in their direction.

"Oh Alfons, you brought a … Edward."

"Hohenheim."

Hei looked between the two, noting the tense, almost angry atmosphere.

"I'll go make some tea." He announced , but he didn't think anyone had heard him as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"I see you're taking my lecture."

Ed nodded stiffly.

"Lecturing at Drachma University." He stated. "Looks like you've done pretty well for yourself."

Hohenheim stood and cleared off a chair that was full of papers so his son could sit, but Ed declined. Hohenheim sighed.

"You're angry. Understandably."

Ed crossed his arms.

"Not at all." He said sarcastically. "But we really must catch up."

Hohenheim began to interrupt, but Ed was having none of it.

"After you left mum died, but I guess you knew that, since we wrote to you to tell you. Not that you bothered to turn up for her funeral or to comfort your sons! Of course, I tried to kill myself and ended up with a metal arm and leg." he stuck his arm out in proof, just beginning his rant on all the things in his life that had gone wrong since his father had disappeared. "Al lost his memories of that time, so we moved to central to make new start and where I have devoted myself to getting those memories back. Oh, and along the side I've been forced into counselling where I finally found the tiniest bit of happiness, but for God's sake don't worry, you don't have to see it. You missed the fucking wedding since we didn't know where to send the fucking invite!" Ed didn't even realise he was shouting until he stopped and noticed he was breathing heavily.

Hohenheim sat back down in his chair. It was a lot of information to take in. Of course, he'd known about Trisha, and he'd heard about Ed's Automail - though not the situation behind it. Even so, Ed had managed to ram home how much he really had missed. How many years had be been away from the boys' life?

"Wedding?" He finally asked, but because he wasn't looking at his son he didn't see the scowl on the boy's features.

"Civil partnership technically."

Hohenheim had the good grace not to ask further, despite his curiosity wanting to known just when his son had started liking men - or anyone for that matter. How old had Ed been when he left? Then part of what Ed struck him a little harder then the boy's martial status.

"Alphonse lost his memories?"

Ed looked at his shoes.

"Yes. He doesn't remember you or mum, or anything before… It was my fault."

Hohenheim saw his son's shoulders begin to shake and crossed the room to comfort him, but his efforts were slapped away.

"Edward…"

"You teach this course right?" Ed asked. "I was doing research a couple of years ago and you did a study into memory loss right? You could use that to help Al can't you?"

Hohenheim sighed.

"Ed, the results weren't-"

"He's you _son_!" Ed shouted, beginning to lose his grip on his emotions again. "I realise you don't love me but you love Al! Hei is proof enough of that! You have to help him!"

The man shushed his son.

"What nonsense are you spouting?" He chided. "Who on earth told you I didn't love you? And how is Alfons proof that I loved Al more than you?" He caught his sons fists as the boy went to strike him and Ed began to struggle.

"Don't play dumb!" He shouted. "He looks exactly like Al, he said you took him in because he reminded you of your son!"

Hohenheim rose an eyebrow.

"Edward…"

"You told me!" Ed stopped struggling, voice choked. "You told me, though you didn't have to say it out loud. Why would you leave if you loved me? I… you said as much as you can without words and even though I tried to contact you, you… you never came."

There was a pause, Ed's hands clenched into fists and he pounded them once, pathetically, against his father's chest. He refused to look up.

"How am I supposed to take that?" He cried, shaking his head as if he could dislodge the sadness. How many times had Roy told him in counselling that this all routed back to his father? How many times had the mere mention of Hohenheim set off his anger? The man wrapped his arms around the boy, which he had never done before, not even before Trisha got ill and he left.

"You know Alfons may look like Al, but he's got the same stupid determination to do good and leave his mark on the world that reminds me so very much of you." He smiled a little as Ed tightened the awkward hug. "I know I was a crap dad, but I love you and I always will. It pains me to think you thought that I didn't. You're always my son."

A pause, then:

There was a crash of china breaking on the floor.

**Ah, heart to hearts. XD The drama continues to unfold. **

**Please review, I continue to enjoy writing this story for everyone. **


	9. Tell Him The Truth

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 9 - Tell Him the Truth

Tuesday the 27th of September, 7:30 Amestris Time

Roy Mustang flipped his phone up, stared at the picture of himself, Edward and the cat, that Al had taken and saved as his background almost a year ago now, and flipped the top back down again. A sigh escaped his lips before he could catch it and stuff it back down. He'd been acting just as pathetic since his young husband had moved to Drachma. Every day he woke up and had to stop himself from packing up and following Ed cross-country. The idea was so tempting, but his life was in Amestris, furthermore, his work was in Amestris. He rationalised that Ed would be home in a matter of just a couple of years (sooner if it didn't take long to find a cure for Al's memories), yet since the kid's coming into his life on a whirlwind of pride and upheaval, Edward had taken up every moment of Roy's waking thoughts (and a fair amount of his sleeping ones too).

He jumped as his phone began to vibrate in his hand, jingling a little tune that was also courtesy of the younger Elric brother.

"Colonel?" said the phone as soon as he pressed answer. It didn't sound like Edward, or Hughes, and it wasn't a female voice so it couldn't be Riza. He didn't recognise it, but he had to know them; they'd used the name Colonel.

"Fullmetal?" he tried anyway, perhaps wishing. He'd not had a call back from the boy, even though he had tried to make him promise. Every time he thought of Ed in Drachma he was overwhelmed with worry. Drachma and Amestris had bad relations at the best of times, and knowing Edward he probably strolled in there with that pretty blonde head of hair and started berating them on their grammar and moaning that it was too cold.

"Full…? No." Said the voice. "What? You don't recognise the voice of the man who you ruined? Don't remember that up and coming go-ahead that you fucked over in pure hatred?"

Roy stared at the door, where Coco was scratching at the frame. Usually he would scold her - for really, she should know by now - but he was paralysed in shock.

"How did you get this number?" He asked.

There was a pause, and Roy got the impression it was mainly for effect.

"Funny thing. I met this kid. Really cute. Blonde, pretty eyes. Feisty little thing."

Roy stood, as if that would make him more threatening down the phone.

"What have you -"

"Calm down _Colonel_ - cute nickname by the way - your little boyfriend's okay. For now."

Roy had to stop himself from growling down the receiver.

"I swear if you lay one finger on him I'll-"

"What?" interrupted the voice. "All the way from Central? What could you possibly do from back there? How useless you are. Besides, it gets mighty cold here in Drachma, who I am to deny a cute blonde needing warm arms to wrap around him on these biting cold nights?"

This time Roy really did growl.

"You keep your hands off him!"

"Ooh! How scary! I never put you down as the possessive type Roy. How'd you score such a young, sweet kid anyway?"

"He's not a kid." Roy defended.

"So he says." A pause. "I wonder how young he was when you tricked him into believing you're a nice guy. Really Roy, you're such a lecher. Bet you couldn't wait to get your hands all over him, could you? No wonder he doesn't like to admit he's married and takes off his ring. He's so young, of course he'll want some freedom. Guess that's why he came all the way to Drachma. You must get so overbearing."

"That's…. That's not true." Roy could feel his legs shaking, soon they'd be unable to take his weight. Ed took off his rings? He didn't want to admit he was married?

"You don't sound so sure of yourself. So tell me, how old was he? Were you _just_ a pervert, or are you a full on paedophile? How easy was it to trick him? Smart kid like him, bet you had to tell a tonne of lies."

"I _haven't_ lied!"

He hung up the phone and instantly dialled Ed's number. He'd hear this from him and get it straight once and for all. He held the phone to his ear impatiently.

One ring.

Ed would tell him the truth.

Two rings.

It would all be fine.

Three rings.

"Looking for me?"

Roy's hand almost dropped the phone on it's own accord.

"Why do you have Edward's phone?"

"I don't feel the need to answer the questions of a man who would so rudely hang up on me. Good bye Roy."

"Oi, wait! Why-"

The beep of a disconnected phone interrupted his question. His own phone dropped to the floor. He grabbed his jacket from the hook by the door and scooped up the cat in his arms. He'd drop her round at the neighbours.

He was going to Drachma.

- X -

"Winry?"

The blonde girl stood in front of his door was wearing a loose pink top and a black skirt, with tan coloured dolly shoes. Not that Roy would ever admit to knowing what a Dolly Shoe was. She had her hand brought up to knock, but seemed to be about to change her mind when Roy had opened the door anyway. Her hair was tied back in it's usual ponytail and her fringe did nothing to hide her puffy, red eyes.

"Oh Mr Mustang!" She cried, stepping forward and trying to stop herself from sobbing. On instinct Roy wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, momentarily forgetting his quest to go retrieve Ed from the clutches of evil. Winry began to cry and she was quickly ushered inside. Roy saw an insulted looking Coco storm off down the road. Well, he supposed he had dropped her when he'd hugged the blonde girl. He left the door slightly open for when she returned and sat Winry down on an armchair. He knelt in front of her. "Take deep breaths and try to calm down, then tell me what's got you so upset." If there was one thing being a counsellor had taught him it was how to deal with hormonal teenage girls. Though, he supposed Winry was almost 20 years old now. She took three slow breaths, then;

"It's Al." She gulped. "He's gone missing."

Roy sat down properly in front of her

"Missing? Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Ever since Ed left we've both been acting really out of it. Last night the two of us had a fight, and when I went round to apologise this morning he was gone."

"Maybe he just went out?"

"I thought that too, so I waited, but he didn't turn up, so I went looking for him, but I couldn't find him." Her voice was becoming almost angry. "I tried his mobile but he wont pick up." Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks but she was glaring. Roy knew she was more worried then actually angry. She swiped the tears with the back of her hand. "I kept looking and somehow ended up here… I'm so sorry, I just… I just don't know what to do."

Roy placed a hand on her knee comfortingly.

"Please don't cry." He smiled. "You said the two of you had a fight right?"

Winry nodded.

"That's right. Yesterday."

Roy removed his hand, feeling like he'd left it there too long when the blondes eyes travelled down to it.

"He's probably just a little angry and upset and doesn't want to speak with you right now and bring up all those bad feelings again. Chances are he just stormed off to a friend's house since being next door to the girl he loved, who was angry at him, was upsetting him. I'm sure he'll probably be back home by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest."

He winked at her, but Winry didn't smile back.

"But what if-"

"You shouldn't dwell on 'what ifs' Winry." Roy interrupted. "I know it's difficult when we're missing our loved ones and we don't know where they are, or what they're up to." He suddenly felt the all too familiar pain in his chest that had been attacking him ever since Ed had moved to Drachma. "But we have to have faith in them, even though it hurts. We need to trust in their choices and respect their wishes. And that is always hardest on those of us left behind." He hadn't realised he'd been shaking until Winry's slender arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him close to her. They hugged awkwardly until Winry slipped down to join him on the floor. Their bodies were close, her arms still around his neck and their legs brushing against each other. Roy realised that she was shaking too. Her eyes were still red from crying and blotchy from her tears and her nose had a dusting of pink over it that was both unattractive and strangely endearing. Her lips her bruised red and parted, and Roy found himself licking his own lips subconsciously. Winry had certainly grown up in these past years - from a fawning teenager to a young woman, but there were still times when she seemed so fragile, like a little girl out of her depths. A little girl that was moving closer. Roy couldn't take his eyes away from those alluringly pouting lips.

He ducked his head at the last minute, and a second later he was still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He stood and the blonde girl followed suit. Coco popped her head back in from outside. Winry took a step away from the man until there was a respectable distance between them.

"Forgive me." She said.

"Forgiven."

They stood there in awkward silence for a few moments, Winry wringing her hands and Roy scuffing his feet like a teenager.

"I should leave."

Winry made a move for the door, but Roy caught her wrist.

"It's natural, you know… in times of deep anxiety people often resort to needing basic human comfort. But… you know why I cant. And you know you'd feel guilt about it afterwards. I mean… You're with Al and I'm with Ed." He sighed. "What did the two of you fight about?"

Winry turned, but averted her eyes so she didn't have to look at the man. There was a brief silent pause, then;

"I don't want Al to regain his memories."

**Dun Dun Dun…**

**Ahem, well, anyway… please don't kill me.**


	10. Selfish

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 10 - Selfish

11:30 Drachman Time, 8:30 Amestris Time

Hei dropped to the floor and began picking up the larger pieces of the broken China with his hands. They burnt red with the heat from the tea that was spilt all over the tiled kitchen and earthy carpet of the lounge. Ed noticed his friends hands were shaking uncontrollably.

He stepped away from his father and took the cautious steps over to his brother's look-a-like, leaning down and catching the boys hands before he could hurt himself. Hei sniffed once but made no further attempt to clear up the broken china shards. He stared at the floor, unwilling to look at Ed.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, his hands still shaking even while Ed held them. There was a noticeable crack in his voice that Ed didn't like the sound of.

"It's just a couple of cups, this guy can afford more." He jerked his head over his shoulder in Hohenheim's direction. "He's got that big fancy job and everything so don't worry yourself about it."

Hei shook his head while Hohenheim busied himself looking for a broom to clear up the mess with.

"I mean, I am so, truly, sorry for… for taking you're dad away from you."

Ed stiffened, helped Hei to his feet and lead him over to Hohenheim's mismatched furniture. The man in question had left the room and made his way upstairs in the search of cleaning equipment.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ed finally reprimanded. "You've done no such thing. That bastard left on his own accord and you have nothing to be sorry about." He sat down next to the boy on the chintz sofa.

Hei still had yet to stop shaking. Ed couldn't help but want to comfort the boy - he and Al were just so alike, no matter what Hohenheim said.

"I'm sure Hohenheim would have returned to you long ago - it was I who kept stopping him…" He coughed a couple of times. "I've been so selfish."

Ed almost laughed.

"You know that's not the case bro- Hei." His eyes widened and he stared at his lap. He shouldn't be confusing anyone with his brother, no matter what the resemblance. Was he really missing home that much? Or what it weird to think he was thinking of Hei as part of their strangely dysfunctional family? "E- Even if you say it, you could never be selfish."

Hei shook his head again.

"You don't understand Ed. I heard you before. You don't want to admit it but everyone just wants a dad right?" Ed was forcefully reminded of Hei's own orphan status. "You've had such a rough life - anyone in your position would need someone to lean on once in awhile - but you've always had to be strong, even though I'm sure you were hurting on the inside."

"Hei -"

"You and your brother could never have a father - your father - because I selfishly kept him all to myself. Because I am so weak and I couldn't stand on my own." The boy stood and turned away, he coughed a couple more times, each time wracking his fragile body. "I so wanted to make my mark on this world, but I never knew what I wanted to do. Build rockets? Play music? Write novels? Invent something amazing? Learn the secrets of the brain? Everything interests me, and I've never been able to chose just one… but I don't have the time to do them all. I wanted to do it all before my time was up so I… I could never -" He broke off into more coughs, this time more forceful and drier. The boy put a hand to his mouth and when he took it away it was stained red.

Ed jumped up from his seat and Hohenheim, who had just come into the room with the cleaning supplies, dropped the broom.

"Alfons?"

Hei did not stop coughing, each cough bringing up an alarming amount more blood. Then his legs gave out beneath him.

- X -

8:30 Amestris Time, 11:30 Drachman Time

Roy drove steadily and calmly, eyes on the road and hands placed firmly on the steering wheel. His neighbour had delightedly taken in Coco when he supplied her with the right amount of food and told her they'd be back home within the week. His jacket was slung on the back seat and his credit card, phone and passport were in his pocket. Winry held hers in her hands, sitting on the seat next to him and wearing one of his jackets. She was silent and contemplative as they drove closer to the boarder. She was staring at her reflection in the window glass. The jacket was way too big for her and hid her figure. Roy was certain if he brought her behaviour up she would fib that she was watching the scenery. Not that there was much difference in the endless snowy fields that greeted them as they drew closer to the boarder.

Roy continued to watch her out of the corner of his eye. There was no way he could not go and collect Ed after she'd made a confession like that. The pained look in her eye as she told him her greatest fear that Ed might succeed was enough to make him feel sick with grief for her. It was obvious she was battling with herself constantly - trying to put aside her own fears so Al could regain his lost memories was only sparking self-hatred within the girl as she told herself she was selfish for not wanting her boyfriend to get his memories back, and thus, be happy.

He changed down a gear as he battled with the weather. He remembered telling Ed he didn't think Al was unhappy, and being met with a humbling reply.

_How can anyone be truly happy, not knowing?_

As a scientist, and psychology was a form of science, he understood what Ed had meant. There was an indescribable happiness in finding the answer and knowing the truth, and if one didn't know then they would always be overwhelmed by the what ifs. Yet Winry wasn't a scientist, though she certainly had the brains and specialised in mechanics, first and foremost, Winry was a woman. He quickly glanced in her direction.

Edward spoke of science, but Winry spoke of hearts.

He wound down the window, despite the chilly air.

"Passports?" said a heavily dressed black haired man with pale skin. He was thick set and intimidating. He handed over his and passed through the much cleaner and much less used one that Winry gave him. They were opened, checked, then given back and they were waved through. Roy handed both of them to Winry, who placed them delicately on her lap.

"Funny, that you just happened to have your passport on you when you turned up at my house." He stated. It wasn't an accusation, just a statement. Even so, Winry turned to him with undeniably sad eyes as he continued driving into Drachman country.

"I grew up in Risembool, along side those boys." She stated. "Granny was drinking buddies with their dad, so naturally those boys were my best friends in the whole wide world. They… they were my world." She clenched her fists.

"In a small town like that it's natural for the community to be close." Roy stated, almost as if reassuring himself, though he said it because it was obvious she needed a little encouragement to continue. Winry shook her head, then nodded.

"I just assumed I'd grow up and marry Ed." She smiled reminiscently at her lap. "We'd have two children, a boy and a girl, and it would be perfect. Even when mum and dad… Ed ran all the way to my home to comfort me and I was so angry at him. 'You don't know what it's like! You're dad just left, my parents are dead. They're never coming back!' I shouted at him, and he didn't even get upset with me. I knew Ed had the same plans for our future as I did, the way kids just know. You know?"

Roy found his grip tightening on the steering wheel.

"So what happened?" _Where did this fantasy all go wrong? How did you end up with Al instead? Why are you still chasing Ed after all these years?_

"I woke up I guess. Realised that Ed wasn't really the one for me, though I still loved him. I still love him now. Just… differently." Her gaze shifted back out to the bare Drachman landscape. "The day we watched, helplessly, as Ed flung himself in front of that train. After all the endless hospital visits, and Granny and I working so hard to fix up Automail for… for a child!" She pounded her fist onto her lap angrily. Roy pulled up over the side of the road, but he didn't switch the engine off. They needed the heat. "It didn't register back then, but looking back… he was just a kid. You cant even imagine - making fake limbs for a child. It's the most heart-breaking thing."

Roy opened his door and let cold air rush into the car. He forwent the jacket and strolled out into the Drachman night. Winry followed and they looked up at the sky, though with all the heavy clouds they were unable to see any stars.

"So what then?"

Winry hugged herself.

"The Ed of my dreams was just that. A dream." She sighed. "You know you're the first person Ed ever felt any emotion for, other then that deep devotion and loyalty that he shows to his friends and family? I wanted that from him, but I wasn't getting it. You can't have a one sided love."

Roy nodded.

"So why Al?" He asked. "How'd you end up with him?"

She stiffened.

"Slowly. The way everyone falls in love in the end. People don't fall in love at first sight. They may be attracted to the other, but real love comes later. Once you realise how secure you feel just being near that person…" She stopped, and started again. "When Al lost his memories I was devastated. I thought I'd lost my best friend. But… I only gained a new love."

"You fell in love with him after he lost his memories?"

She shook his head.

"I think I loved him before that too, but I didn't realise it then. The situation changed so I was able to be with Al more, as Al, rather then Al, Ed's brother." She shrugged. "Ed became so obsessed by getting Al's memories back. You've only seen a small part of it since you didn't know him at that time. But, while Ed was looking for the old Al, I looked after and befriended the new Al." She smiled again.

"New Al?"

Another shrug.

"Al. He's still the same person as before, but he was so confused, and that made him shy and quiet and caring. The things I didn't see before because all I could see was Ed. I could see he was sad and confused by all the things he thought he knew but couldn't remember, and it was heartbreaking when he looked at Ed and I with those painful eyes. Yet, before I knew it he was telling us how he may not remember us, but we're still here, so he can learn to love us again. And he has. He's so loyal to Ed… He's not a different person you know, he's still Al. It's not like he wasn't Ed's brother anymore because he lost his memories."

"But you lost your friend?"

Winry shook her head again.

"Maybe." A sigh. "It was so easy to fall for Al. He was kind and caring. He _is_ kind and caring. I was so happy when he asked me to be with him. I was so light and giddy I thought I couldn't possibly stay on the ground. I still feel like that every time he smiles at me. He's like… he's like the Ed of my dreams. Accept, he's Al, and he's real." She held a hand to heart and willed herself not to start crying.

Roy watched as she let her hands dance over her stomach, like she felt sick. She done the same thing at the station when they'd waved Ed off, and when Roy thought about it, every time after that that he'd seen her she'd been weary of her stomach. She was paler too, was the worry of Al's memories getting to her enough to make her sick?

"So why are you crying?" He asked, trying not to let suspicion lace his words. He asked, even though he knew the answer. He felt like crying himself, but he knew Winry had to say it out loud. The blonde girl touched tentative fingers to her wet cheeks.

"Because if Al gets his memories back… he may not love me anymore."


	11. On Speaker Phone

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Sorry for the late update, I was trying to get a lot done before I went to Sheffield, but didn't manage to. However, now I am back from that short little trip, and I am going to be updating agian. Furthermore, sorry for my endless amount of cliffies that I am so fond of using.

Chapter 11 - On Speaker Phone

11:30 Drachman Time

Russell followed the girl quietly. He'd followed her all the way to Drachma, yet now, seeing her sweet face again, he didn't have any courage to actually talk to her. He waved to Ling and Lan Fan, the Social Science Societies resident couple - though they didn't know it yet. The two were both from Xing, but they weren't anything alike personality wise. In a way, however, they complimented each other and that's why everyone thought they'd make a good couple. They looked happy together - just hanging out on Campus ground. He let his gaze wonder back to her.

Another wave, this time to Martel, who was flanked by her two body-guards. Not that she needed them. The large man with white hair was Roa, the other one was Dorochet. But Martel was intelligent and cunning and very strong. Plus she was brave. She had a tattoo going from her neck up to the side of her face. Some people turned away from it, but Russell took it as a sign of her bravery - you had to be brave to get a tattoo on your face.

Again, his eyes travelled back to her.

Noah.

She was sitting alone on the campus fields, reading a book on the supernatural. Russell remembered that when he'd met her at the carnival she had been interested in things like mind-reading. She was absolutely nothing like Russell had ever liked before in a girl. Usually they were blonde, petit and feminine, and _yes_ that included Ed. Noah had dark hair and skin and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be in her early twenties and she was quiet and reserved. She always wore comfortable clothing and was tall and slim. Russell knew from the carnival that she did belly dancing so she was definitely toned.

"Are you going to stand there and stare all day or are you going to join her?"

Russell jumped out of his skin when Martel asked the question, but soon found he wasn't given much choice when Dorochet and Roa escorted (half carried, half dragged) him to the girl and deposited him down in front of her.

"Oh." She said upon sight of the blonde. "It's you."

If Russell was not so embarrassed he would have realised that this meant she remembered him.

"I'm so sorry." He said, standing and trying to glare at Martel's body guards, who had caused his embarrassment. Noah shrugged, placing her book on the grass next to her.

"Don't be. Sit." Russell sat. "It's been a long time. I see you made it into Drachma. As promised."

Russell nodded, cheeks going slightly pink.

"It… It wasn't that hard." he scratched his cheek. Noah nodded, then she smiled, and Russell was transported back to the carnival where he met her, and fell in love all over again.

- X -

Wednesday the 28th of September 01:24 Drachman Time

Ed sat in the waiting room of the hospital nearest to Drachma University and Hohenheim's house. Upon going to call an ambulance to get Hei he had realised his phone had been left in the library. He'd used Hohenheim's landline and Hei was now in hospital, so he wanted to go retrieve his phone, in case Roy called. Yet, he couldn't get his feet and legs to work. Hei was in hospital. _Hei_ was in _hospital_. How could he have overlooked his friend's needs to a point at which he needed to go to hospital?

Hohenheim stopped pacing in the small waiting area and sat down heavily next to his son. He didn't look at the boy, but began to speak in a slow, steady way.

"So, civil partnership huh?"

Ed almost wanted to laugh.

"Yeah."

He wasn't going to make this easy on the old man.

"Didn't know you… uh… liked men."

"You don't know much about me."

Even though he replied sarcastically he couldn't keep the blush off his face at his fathers comment and was glad Hohenheim wasn't looking.

"Guess not." The man shifted. "So, well… what's his… um… name?"

If this wasn't the most ridiculously awkward conversation ever…

"Roy Mustang. 30 years old, Amestrian by birth. Mother's Xingese but he isn't in contact with the family. Fostered a girl named Rose for a while three years ago, works as a guidance counsellor at Central High, which is what he was doing when we met. Anything else you'd like to know of can we move on to discussing Al and how we can help HIM?"

"He's eleven years older then you. Has a bad family situation and probably started a relationship with you under illegal circumstances." Hohenheim ticked them off on his fingers and Ed thought the attributes didn't sounds so good when said like _that_. "So where can I find this guy?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Ed asked defensively.

"So I can kill him for seducing my poor, innocent son."

Ed stuck out his tongue.

"Don't start caring now old man." A pause. "If it makes you feel better he's a soppy git and I hit him a lot."

"It does." Hohenheim smiled and Ed couldn't help but return it. "But Ed-"

"I know, if he ever makes you cry blah de blah. Bastard makes me cry all the time, but Winry's a real good aim with that wrench, and I make him cry too sometimes. Though, I am fairly certain Winry's is revenge for her parents."

Hohenheim adopted a perplexed look.

"What about her parents?"

Ed took one look at his father's expression and decided that was a story for another day.

"Don't worry, now, what about Al?"

- X -

01:32 Drachman Time

Archer flipped the top of the bright red phone up for the third time in just as many minutes and glared at the picture that greeted him. That pretty blonde boy was being defiled by the touch of that bastard Mustang's arm around his shoulder. How could anyone be happy knowing that lying, conniving, backstabbing bastard was so close to them? How'd Roy manage to seduce such a cute kid to begin with? He'd thought he'd got lucky when he'd found someone as cute and feisty and soon-to-be-willing as Edward Elric at a dreary place like Drachma University. Now, having stolen the boys phone from the table instead of rushing out to return it like he probably should have done, and finding that the blonde knew (no less, was married too) Roy Mustang, was the icing on the cake. It was practically perfect. He could almost feel the revenge on his fingertips. Last time he may have failed, but this time he had something a lot closer to Roy's heart than the breaks of his car.

A manic grin slipped on to his face as Ed's phone began to jingle. A picture of Roy holding a cat with chocolate coloured fur popped onto the screen along side the words 'The Colonel Calling'. His grinned faltered slightly, but came back full force.

"Hello Roy."

"Who the fuck are you?"

Archer started at the female voice swearing at him, holding the phone to his ear he heard a clashing sound in the background.

"Has that guy still got Ed's phone?"

"Well Ed didn't answer." replied the female voice. Archer grinned.

"Is Roy driving my dear?"

"He is." Replied the female. "Why do you have Ed's phone?"

"I'm just looking after it for him. He left it with me." That wasn't technically a lie. "Do you think it's a good idea to be in a car with that man?"

A pause, then;

"What did he say? Put it on speaker phone."

A beep, which was probably a button being pressed.

"Hello Roy." Archer repeated. "Calling a little late aren't we? And while driving too, with a lady in the car. How irresponsible of you."

"What have you done with Edward?"

Archer pouted down the phone, annoyed his provoking wasn't having the desired affect.

"Why would you assume I've done anything to that pretty little husband of yours? Tell me, why didn't that kid take your name? He disgusted with you, or are you the bitch in the relationship?" He could imagine Roy shooting that female acquaintance of his an embarrassed look, so carried on at Roy's unwillingness to answer. "I don't know where little Edward is, but miss?" He directed the female. "I would watch out for this man's driving. He had a rather bad accident a few years ago and I wouldn't put much faith in his skills."

A pause. She was thinking about it then?

"How did you know about that?" From Roy.

Archer's grin grew, if that was possible.

"It was all over the news. That poor little girl lost her parents. I wonder how guilty you became? Oh how I'd love to have seen your face when you realised you'd murdered someone. No less, two someone's."

…

"YOU CALLOUS BASTARD!"

A shocked silence filled the air, then Archer heard the female speak again, obviously angry, and her outburst having not sedated her furious needs.

"How dare you grind into him about that incident you insensitive jerk? For your information Mr. Mustang is a great driver, but what's more, he's a great person!"

Roy stared at the blonde girl in silence. Of all the things she had said that day, this was certainly the most shocking for him. Also the most touching. Every day he was reminded of the fact that it was his driving that had caused her parents death and every time Winry assured him that she had forgiven him. It broke his heart even more every time she did, since Winry was such a pure hearted girl. He watched her get angry at the memory of her parents death and wondered if maybe she was getting angry for him too, because he wasn't.

"I don't know who you are or what your relationship is with Mr Mustang, or even what Mr Mustang might have done that would make you so angry at him, but you can't use that incident that you know nothing about in your sick torture games!"

Archer heard the engine being switched off and a soft, 'we're here' being muttered half-heartedly. He'd wanted to say this to Roy's face so he could see the man's look of hopelessness, but this girl was really beginning to piss him off and she needed to learn a lesson about the harsh realities of the world and stop lecturing him.

"You think I don't know anything about that incident?" He laughed. "I caused it."

**You all officially have permission to murder Archer. Slowly. Painfully. With blunt objects.**


	12. Mission Accepted

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Chapter 12 - Mission Accepted

For the use of the 'C' word, I am sorry. I debated whether I should use it or not, and decided at the last minute that the situation called for something a little… stronger. But, since I know that many people seriously HATE that word, I felt the need to apologise.

Tuesday the 26th, 7:00 O Clock, Amestris.

_When clouds are barely formed and they race across the sky at double speed, it reminds us that life is moving all around us, while we - the fully formed clouds that are heavy and sluggish with the condensation we worked so hard to collect - are being left behind. It's time to take the weight off our shoulders. It's time to rain. It's amazing how we can find inspiration in the smallest of things, like how people can find comfort in the smallest of actions. A cup of tea or a passing comment can make or break our days when we are so heavy and burdened and we're walking on the edge all the time. It's times like these, watching the skies, when we feel the need to cash in favours, move fast, remember promises and make it time to say sorry to the ones we love._

"So, what do you think?"

"It's not really your style."

"I didn't realise I had a style."

Fletcher shrugged.

"Oh yeah. Sweet, kind, always knowing the best thing to say."

Al hugged the pillow he had stolen from his friend a little closer to him. That night he had stayed at Fletchers after the fight with Winry. With Russell and Ed both away at University the two boys spent long nights chatting about anything and everything over the phone, so it just made sense to end up here when he could no longer be with Winry.

"That's probably not true." He sighed. "I didn't know what to say to Winry… I just stormed out of there like a child, and now I can't even face her."

Fletcher shrugged.

"So what?" He asked, and Al was about to reply that he loved Winry and _that_ was _what_, when the younger boy held up a hand for silence and carried on. "That's sort of your style too. You're face says it all, ya know? Why don't you say all you feel to her instead? I mean, that's your style - that sort of hopelessly honest 'sweeps in at the last moment, saves the girl from the clutches of evil, declares his love and is instantly forgiven' sort of character."

Al gaped at his friend.

"Go on." Urged Fletcher, chucking the boys jacket at him. "Go get the girl."

"Right." Nodded Al. "Mission Accepted."

- X -

"Granny, is Winry here?"

Pinako shook her head at the boy on her doorstep. His hair hadn't been brushed and those hazel eyes had lost a little of their sparkle in his clear determination. This was not the Alphonse Elric she knew, this was a man on a mission to get his true love back. It wasn't something she (or anyone) was blessed to see very often, and she fully intended to bathe in the moment for a bit before she sent him away.

"She went looking for you. You gave us quite a fright, just disappearing like that. You could have at least called. Winry was frantic."

Al took a step back and dipped his head.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me." he pleaded, before turning on the heel of his foot and taking off down the road at a run. He'd have to find Winry soon if he had any chance of being forgiven. Pinako watched him go with another slight shake of her head.

"I guess your apology is accepted then. Jeez, you are so like your brother sometimes." She mumbled to no one in particular, looking up at the sky that threatened rain before closing the door.

- X -

7:30 Amestris

Al walked the streets for a long time, really having no clue where to look. He checked the park, the high street, some of her friends houses that he knew the addresses for and ended up back in the park, sitting on one of the many benches and staring up at the sky. The clouds were heavy now, dark and broody - not quite at breaking point, but definitely sluggish.

If what Pinako had said about Winry was true then both he and Winry were wondering the streets of Central looking for each other, and instead of being twice as likely to find each other, they were actually less likely to. It was an age old rule - lost? Stand still and wait for the other person to come to you.

But what if the other person was also standing still and waiting?

Maybe he should just go home…

A purr interrupted his thoughts and he looked down to see a small tabby cat rubbing its head against his leg affectionately. Come to think of it, this was the same park they had first found Coco in. Okay, so he'd just go and see if Mustang knew where Winry might be, then he'd head home, in a hopes Winry might return there eventually. It wasn't as if Mustang's place was that far anyway.

- X -

7:45 Amestris Time

"Looking for Roy deary?" asked the old lady who was watering her garden plants as Al went to ring the doorbell to Mustang's place. He nodded numbly at her, noticing that Coco was jumping around trying to avoid the water from her hose. The old lady smiled at him in that lovely, all knowing and almost motherly way that only old ladies can. "I'm afraid you just missed him my love. He decided to go on a trip with that pretty blonde girl. I told him he better be careful about who he sees just because his husband isn't around I tell ya!" She gave a dithering little laugh and had a sparkle in her eyes that said she was up for making some mischief, as old ladies often are.

"Blonde girl?" Al asked casually, hoping that she might be referring to Riza, and not his girlfriend.

"Pretty little thing, about your age - you know how he likes 'em young eh?" She laughed again, not paying attention to the fact that Al obviously wasn't a fan of her humour. "I think he called her something a little odd. Not a name I'd heard before, you know?"

"Winry?" Al asked with a sigh.

"That's the one my love!" She smiled. "Such a pretty little thing."

Al swore under his breath. And even then it was only under his breath for consideration of the old woman.

"They didn't happen to say where they were going by any chance?" He wondered, trying to still act casual and not like he was stalking anyone.

"Oh yes!" She looked ready to burst, the way old ladies do when they think they have the town gossip and they're the only one who has. "They said they'd be going to get Ed - I remember because I was so happy that sweet young boy would be coming home. Roy's been a bit of wreck since he left you see and -"

Al didn't mean to cut her off mid sentence, or even at all for that matter, but if he was going to make it to Drachma in time for the rain then he was going to have to pull some favours and move fast.

- X -

08:00 Amestris Time

"Alphonse? What are you doing here?" Ms Lust checked her watch, surprise written all over he face.

"I need to borrow your car." Al replied, hopping from foot to foot and giving the impression he had no time for beating around the bush. Ms Lust frowned at him.

"Sorry? Do you even know how to drive?" She asked.

"Sort of." _I'm a fast learner. _

Ms Lust opened her mouth, presumably to tell Al to leave and find some other fool, but closed it and opened it again like a fish when a bunch of keys went flying over her shoulder and were caught by the teenager in front of her.

"Take mine. The four by four. Get her back by Thursday." Al smiled fondly at the Ishvallan man who so willingly handed over his keys. "I don't wanna scratch on her - got it?"

Al nodded.

"Thanks Scar."

"You know, my name is -"

But Al was already waving over his shoulder as he went to retrieve the four-by-four from the road where it was parked.

"That was a risky move. I don't think he even has a license."

Scar shrugged.

"If he gets done in I'll tell the police the little bugger stole it." He winked. "But he wont get caught. I don't have a clue what he's up to, but this is an Elric we're talking about, and…"

Lust nodded.

"I saw it too. That determination. You'd almost think it was Edward standing there and not the younger brother." She sighed. "A scene like that makes you wonder what he was like before he lost his memories…"

Scar placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry yourself with memories tonight. Both you and Alphonse. You are still the same person you were before."

- X -

01:17 Drachman Time

Al drove home first, to test out the car and to pick up his passport. This driving thing wasn't too bad, even if the car was six times the size of the little Corsa they used in the lessons they'd had a while back. He just hoped to God he didn't meet any other cars. Of course, after the initial test it was just a flat out marathon to Drachma, going at least 20 miles an hour over the limit in places where he couldn't see any cameras (Al didn't think Scar would appreciate speeding fines.)

As it drew closer to 1 AM, Drachman time, he passed the boarder with relative ease (though they did eye his car too suspiciously for the blonde boys nerves). As soon as he was out of sight of boarder control he started speeding down the deserted roads again, thinking about how ridiculous his quest was. He couldn't even find Winry in Central. One city. Now he had a whole country for the two of them to get lost in. Yet, she was with Roy, and they'd told the old lady they were going to get Ed. So, logically, he'd go to the Universities Visitor Car park. If he knew Roy Mustang at all, that's where he'd find the man's Vectra. He pulled out a map, while slowing to 30, checked his direction, then built up speed again.

- X -

01:40 Drachman Time

"Don't know anything about it?" An evil sounding laugh filled the car and Roy opened his door, as if he could let it out. "I caused it."

A penny didn't drop, but if it did he was sure it would have defended him.

"What are you saying Frank?"

There it was again, that laugh.

"I'm saying I cut your breaks you half-wit, back-stabbing cock-sucker." The insults didn't sting so much as the confession. "You deserved it, little prick, after what you did to me. And you deserve the pain your gunna feel when I take your little toy away for myself."

Roy was out of the car in one swift, oddly graceful movement, taking the phone with him, swapping it from speaker phone to normal and bringing it to his ear. He vaguely registered a 4x4 pull into a spot near by, in a way that suggested new driver in a new car. Winry was by his side in a matter of seconds.

"Don't you lay a finger on Ed." It wasn't as if shouting at Archer about the incident all those years ago would change the fact that Winry's parents were gone. What he could do was threaten and bark at the man for what he intended to do, and, hopefully, prevent it from happening.

"It was him?" Questioned Winry in a small voice. Shock and pain evident in her eyes.

"Or what?" asked Archer smugly.

"He killed my parents?" Her hands flew over her stomach and her face had gone a deathly pale.

"Gunna turn me into the police again Roy?" The man sounded so scornful.

"He's the reason why my parents are dead?" Her eyes went from shocked to angry.

"Gunna fuck over someone else's life instead, that little bitch of yours?"

"He's pinned all this blame on you? That _man_ has hurt you and now he wants to hurt Ed?"

"What the hell do you think you can do to me now I've got your precious little husband?"

"Let me speak to him! Dammit let me hurt him!" Roy dropped the phone as Winry started clawing at him to get it. She was no longer upset, she was purely furious. He held her back as she started screaming at the phone. "I swear to God I'll rip out your throat and tear you apart! Then you'll never be able to hurt people again you fowl, evil, murderous scum!"

"Winry."

"You deserve death you rotting, mutated disgusting little worm!"

"Winry!"

"Repulsive, devil-working _cunt!_ I hate you! _I hate you!_"

"_Winry!_"

Her voice fell lonely and cold, no longer caring if the man on the other end of the phone heard her or not, she continued to mumble obscenities and anger still flashed through her, even though her body had given up fighting against the man who held her back.

"You don't deserve to live. This world would be better off with out you. I hate you. Cold-blooded, sick, simple-minded fool. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you."

"Winry."

She fell silent, wide eyed, as she was taken from Roy's firm hold into a tight embrace.

"Al?" She questioned, despite being able to see him and hear him and smell him and feel him and damn near taste him. Wet tears hit her shoulder as Al cried for her.

"Just let it out Win. Stop getting angry and trying to act strong all the time, just cry for once. Just get rid of all that bottled up rage and release all that weight that's sitting on your shoulders. It's okay now."

And then it rained.


	13. Think Fast Alphonse

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 13 - Think Fast Alphonse

01:55 Drachman Time

Ed stood as the nurse entered the waiting area. Hohenheim was right behind him. She smiled.

"You're brother has regained consciousness. We're running a few test, but you and your father can go and see him." She smiled fondly at Ed, who didn't bother correcting her on who was related to who. It would just make everything more complicated, and besides, he didn't know anything on visiting rights in Drachma. He thanked the nurse and turned to Hohenheim.

"You go ahead. I've got to make a call."

Hohenheim nodded, clapping his son on the shoulder as he made his way into Hei's hospital room. Ed waited until the door swung closed and then made his way down to the reception, fishing about his pockets for spare change. He fed what he found into the machine and then called the only number he knew off by heart.

"Hello?"

"A-Al?"

"Brother? Hell, where are you?"

That was a strange question. Why did he sound so panicked? What was that weird static sound in the background? Rain? He looked out the big glass hospital doors to see the rain hitting the pavement. Was it raining in central too?

"I'm at." He checked the sign on the desk. "Shötva State Hospital."

"Fucking hell brother! What happened? Did he hurt you? Are you okay? Fucking -"

"Al! Stop swearing already… I'm fine." Ed shouted over his brother's fit. "A friend of mine is ill and I lost my mobile. Can you ring Russell for me and tell him-"

It was Ed's turn to be interrupted.

"We'll be there in a sec. Don't move."

And Al hung up. Ed brought the receiver round in front of him and stared at it in shock. What did Al mean 'we'll be there in a sec'? Really, his brother could be so delusional sometimes. What a waste of a phone call. He dug deep into his pocket for any more change but came up short. With a sigh, he dragged himself up the stairs again and knocked on the door with Alfons Heidrich scribbled on the name tag hurriedly.

"C'min."

Ed entered to see Hei looking pale, but alive, and Hohenheim sat next to his bed looking worried.

"Hey." He said awkwardly. "How are you feeling?"

Hei shrugged.

"Okay." He replied. "They don't know what's wrong with me, but they think… they think it might be cancer."

Ed sat down on the end of the bed.

"… Oh."

He was taken by surprise when Hei smiled at him sincerely.

"But enough about that. What about your brother? Did the two of you think of a way to help him?" The boy motioned between Ed and Hohenheim, and the two men shared a look.

"The results of the study you were looking into were inconclusive. I'm afraid it would do little to help Alphonse."

Ed stared at his father, willing himself not to get angry. It wasn't Hohenheim's fault that his best lead so far had turned out to be another dead-end. He guessed he better count himself lucky that a combination of scholarships and bursaries meant he hadn't paid for his place in the university. Or else he might never be able to face Al again. As it was, at least this meant he could go home and start searching for leads elsewhere. He instinctively glanced down at his left hand, which was curled around the material of his trouser leg, habitually. Yet, of course, he had yet to replace his rings from his moment of insanity the other night.

Gods knew he missed home. Yet, he looked around at Hei and Hohenheim, he had to admit that coming here may have not been a complete disaster. We all miss people when they aren't with us, but we can't just ignore the good will of knew people in favour of the old. He wouldn't give up his family back home for the world. Al, Winry, Roy and Pinako all meant everything to him. But he wouldn't leave Hei in his time of need, and… it was nice to be able to sit freely in a room with his father again.

- X -

"I can't believe you managed to convince me into getting into a car with you." Stated Roy as he stumbled out of the 4x4 and tried to quell his feelings of nausea. Al just shrugged, walking towards the hospital doors.

"A 4x4 is better for Drachman roads and Scar only gave me permission to drive it - we had no other choice." He lead Winry gently by the small of her back in to the brightly lit reception. "Excuse me miss?" He asked the lady behind the desk. She looked up with a stern gaze.

"Visiting hours finished." She checked her watch. "eight hours ago. You need to have proof of identity of being family to be granted special permission for extra visiting hours."

Think fast Alphonse.

"Oh no, you see my sister here is sick." He motioned at Winry, who was still sobbing quietly, which added to affect. "I'm really worried. She's usually so bubbly. Dad drove us here right away." He grabbed Roy's hand and turned big puppy eyes on the receptionist. She continued to look at them suspiciously.

"They take after their mother." Roy added awkwardly, making Al turn sceptical eyes towards him. He shrugged discreetly. The receptionist still wasn't budging, but as luck would have it, at that moment a kindly looking nurse came into their sight. She took one look at Winry and ushered them all upstairs to a spare room.

"Please wait outside, and don't mind the guards, they're just there to make sure no one causes a ruckus or disturbs the other patients." She smiled, addressing the two boys. They nodded dumbly at her, then Roy leant down and gave Winry a slightly awkward hug.

"It's going to be okay honey." He said loudly, then, under his breath; "Think you can buy us 15 minutes with her?"

"Yes Dad." Replied Winry, "And bro?" Al turned to her. "I'm counting on you to hold the fort while I'm gone." She winked discreetly, then promptly fainted. The nurse gasped and Roy and Al made an appropriate show of concerned noises and shocked faces while they made their way out of the room.

"You got a talented girl there." Roy commented conversationally.

"Yeah, and if you hug her again you won't live to regret it." Al returned with a sickly sweet smile. "Now, what are we gunna do about these guards?" He asked, eyeing up the bulky men at the end of the corridor.

Roy spared them a glance, then;

"Patrick! Patrick! Hold on!" He screamed in a high pitched voice, turned away from the guards. One of them came running in their direction.

"Was that you?" He quizzed. Roy put on an affronted face.

"Do I rook rike my voice can get zis high?" He argued in a low Xingese accent. "Take better care of your patients no? In Xing we have not zis problem. Tschk. Your noise comes from zis direction." He pointed down the hall and stuck up his nose. "Now, prease be reaving my son and I arone."

The man walked down the hall and around the corner, grumbling.

"So that takes care of him, he'll be looking for the mystery screamer for awhile. And I'm not even going to ask how you _can_ get your voice that high." Commented Al, "What about the other one?"

Roy chewed his bottom lip, eyeing Al's rucksack.

"What've you got in there?"

Al gave a start, bringing his bag round to peer inside.

"I haven't emptied this thing out since I was, like, ten." He explained. "I just grabbed it because I knew it had my passport in it."

Roy took a peek inside. The aforementioned passport, some old clothes, a dried up water bottle, a bag of marbles, an inhaler, "A baby doll?"

Al had the good grace to blush.

"It was something Ed and I made for Winry when we were kids. I kept it there as it was the only thing I remember. The determination to get it right and give it to Winry and it would be perfect. It's not finished though."

Roy patted the boys head.

"I have no idea what that girl worries about." He mumbled. "Seems perfectly clear to me if that is the only thing you remember from before that time, you obviously loved her then just as much as you love her now."

"Well yeah. I've always loved her." Al agreed.

"Perhaps you should try telling her that." Roy grinned. "Now, do you mind if we use your little keepsake from the past for the sake of the future?"

Al shook his head and watched as Roy extracted the marbles, the doll, and old t-shirt and the inhaler. He pocketed the marbles, wrapped the doll in the T-shirt until you couldn't see it was a doll, and gave the inhaler to Al. Then;

"Oh no Alphonse! You're sister! Quick, the inhaler! Oh, somebody help!"

The other guard came running.

"Is something the matter sir?"

Roy shoved the doll in his arms, along with the inhaler.

"It's Madeline! She's terribly asthmatic you see. She gets so bad at this time of the year. I know coming to Drachma was the wrong idea, but what I am to do when the wife just packs up and leaves? My only family is out here! Oh Gods how I wish her mother was here. Look! You can't even see her breathing! Won't somebody help us? She's going to die!" He grabbed the man by the shoulders, probably way too in to his character than was healthy. "Don't you see! My baby girl is going to die! Dammit man, do something? How else will I ever go on? Riza is going to kill me! Riza's my wife by the way. Oh Alphonse, help me here. Now both of your sisters are ill and I can't get this man to understand! What am I going to do? I can't take this!" He subsided into high pitched sobs, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief he extracted from his back pocket and edging in the direction the guard had come from, Al hot on his heels. The guard looked down at little 'Madeline' in his arms and unfolded the T-shirt. Roy and Al were five steps away when he said;

"Sir, this is a doll."

Roy grabbed Al's hand and chucked his handkerchief in the man's face.

"Run!"

They legged it down the hall, pushing open doors and calling for Ed, and generally making a lot of ruckus, which was completely not the plan when they had entered the hospital. The guard was close behind them, so Roy opened the bag of marbles and let them fall out in the path of destruction they were creating. He watched as the heavy man went flying.

"Saw that in a film." Roy explained. "Didn't think it'd actually work… EDWARD!"

They continued running, wary of more guards. Then, as they opened the last door of the corridor;

"What the hell is going on?… Roy?"

"Edward!"

"… Dad?"

**I had fun writing this chapter… Though as you can see, I've been making up accents again. Ha ha. :P I figured with all the drama going on I needed to punctuate it with a little bit of humour. Especially since next chapter I return to the drama with a vengeance. ): **


	14. Unlikely Family

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 14 - Unlikely Family

02:01 Drachman Time

"So miss…?"

"Winry."

"Miss Winry." The nurse smiled politely. "I've taken some blood test and I've analysed that urine sample you insisted on giving me. I've taken a look at your blood pressure and fever, and we've done an eye test, and we've even checked for split ends. Do you want my results?"

Winry checked her watch, then nodded.

"Your blood tests and temperature are all perfectly normal. You're eyes are fine. You do have one of two split ends." She stopped and smirked at her own joke. "Your blood pressure is slightly high, but you know, you're urine sample. I believe you already know."

Winry nodded.

"How many weeks dear?"

A shrug.

"About five. I'm showing a little bit." She pursed her lips. "I don't really know what to do. Like, how to tell him. We're both so young so…"

The nurse nodded understandingly.

"Have you been together long?" She asked softly. Winry gave a wiry smile.

"As long as he can remember." She joked slightly, though the nurse wouldn't understand it. "I just… It's complicated. He and his brother want to get something back that he lost a long time ago. They're so obsessed with it. I just… I don't want to stop him from achieving that, and a baby… it would get in the way wouldn't it? Heck, he's only 18... Neither of us have a steady job. How - how are we going to look after it?"

The nurse smiled.

"You have a good supportive family waiting for you outside. Your father and brother. Your brother especially. That boy cares for you, and neither of those men would allow you to enter into this on your own." She shrugged. "It is up to you to keep this or not. It is not too late to abort… But perhaps it is best to tell the father first?"

Winry looked shocked.

"I would… I'd never get rid of it. Even if Al didn't want it. I mean… it's still my child right?" She bit her lip. "I just worry, because I have Al here and now, and I don't want to lose him. I have no idea how he'll react."

The nurse knelt in front of her.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I realise sometimes these things come as a shock. But you have been with this man a very long time and you care for both him and the unborn child. He will see that. I am sure."

Winry smiled and nodded at the nurse.

"M- Maybe you're right."

- X -

02:20 Drachman Time

All eyes, minus Roy's (who were far to intent on staring at Edward to notice anything strange or out of the ordinary) turned to Al. That was six eyes. Three sets. Ed's; large, disbelieving and gold. Hohenheim's; a mirror of his sons, just older and wiser, and the paler tones of a boy that made Al feel like he was looking in a mirror. He blinked, twice.

"What?" he finally asked, closing the door and hoping the guards didn't think to look in every room. Ed allowed Roy to fuss over him, but didn't take his eyes off his brother. He opened his mouth, then shut it again like a fish out of water. His eyes were still impossibly wide. "Ed? Why didn't you tell me Dad was here?"

"You didn't even tell him?" Asked Hohenheim.

"He hasn't been telling us a lot of things." stated Roy, disappointment heavy in his tone as his hands found Ed's and his fingers felt the blank space where the boys rings should have been. He couldn't believe Archer had been right. "Where's your rings Fullmetal?" He asked quietly, but Ed was still not paying him any attention. Hohenheim took a protective step towards his son.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked bluntly, making no attempt to hide his suspicions. Roy seemed to snap out of a trance, turning to look at an older, more rugged version of his young husband.

"Roy Mustang." He replied, sticking out a hand. Hohenheim didn't take it.

"You're fucking my son?"

Roy didn't think it was possible to go from white to red in one second flat, but his cheeks proved him wrong.

"Um, well… no… I mean, that is to say…"

"You're _not_ fucking my son?"

Why did he sound _angrier_?

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean… Edward and I haven't… as of yet… um… communicated."

There was silence in the room and Roy thought that could quite possibly be the most embarrassing thing he had ever had to admit. Thank _God_ Hughes hadn't been there to witness it. A small giggle erupted from the doorway and Roy turned to see Winry smirking at him. A quick glance at Al confirmed suspicions that both lover's found him hilarious. Or worse; cute.

"You guys have been together how long now? Is it even possible to be celibate for that long?" Winry smirked from the doorway.

"Fuck off." Roy muttered childishly, blushing. "Weren't you supposed to be terminally ill?"

Winry winked.

"The nurse left for some equipment, so I snuck out and followed the sound of commotion. After knocking out the guard that you guys didn't." She twirled a wrench in her hand in a way that would have been innocent if this wasn't Winry. Al gasped.

"You mean we knocked someone out?"

Winry smiled mischievously.

"Technically a combination of some marbles and a well placed wall knocked him out. He'll be fine." Then, as an after-thought. "Good job we're in a hospital though."

Roy and Al winced simultaneously. Then;

"I think the real issue here is how you recognised Hohenheim."

All eyes on Ed, who had gone from shocked, to the usual glare.

"He was gone before the incident, and when we burnt the house all pictures of him went with it. I don't think you've ever seen one." Roy started to interrupt that not all pictures of Hohenheim had been destroyed - after all, he'd seen one when they'd visited Risembool a few years ago, but was hushed by a palm in his face. "I know you haven't seen a single one. So… so you had to remember him… right?"

Was Roy seeing things, or was Ed shaking? Was it from excitement, or fear? Al looked between his brother and his father, then made his way over and hugged the elder sibling close.

"It's been lonely here, hasn't it?" he soothed, when Ed instinctively scrunched up his brothers t-shirt material in his hands. The boy shook his head, but Al tutted. "Don't lie bro. I know it has, otherwise you'd realise how flawed and unstable that logic was."

Roy rose an eyebrow. It took a brave man to call Edward flawed or unstable, and Al had just called him both. The older sibling broke free from his brother's hold and backed into Roy.

"It's not." He whispered stubbornly. Al sighed.

"It was just a guess bro. You and he look exactly the same, give or take twenty years. What other conclusions am I supposed to come to?" He shrugged. "I know you want to believe you can regain my memories, but maybe I can't be cured or something, you don't know… I just… I wish you'd just give up."

The whole room gasped. Even Hei, who didn't really know the situation, but could gather the atmosphere well.

"But Al-"

The boy held up his hand for silence.

"I may not be the boy I was back before the incident, but I am still your brother, and I have so many new memories with you that I don't need my old ones." He looked around the room. And unlikely family if ever there was one. "Can't you see this is just hurting everyone? We all missed you so much. This… this hopeless stubbornness is breaking us apart. You're… You're so hooked up on what we had, have you even realised eight years have passed? Why can't you be happy with what we have now? Cuz I am. I always have been. I may not know mum and dad, but I have a brother who loves me enough to give up his life for me, and the most amazing girl in the world. And maybe I don't know what she sees in me, but I love her and I am so damn lucky that she… believes in me. This me."

Winry flushed happily, a hand coming to rest on her stomach, and Roy had to steady Ed as his legs started to shake too badly.

"Al-"

"I'm not done yet! Idiot brother…" Al hugged himself and looked around again. "Mum's dead Ed, and yeah, that's sad. But she's not coming back. Dad's right here so… So fuck the past! What matters is the present, and the future. You, me and dad - we can be a family again. Now. Not then. Now. And Winry is my family, and Roy is your family. So that means that Winry is your family and Roy is my family. And our family is always going to keep growing. So, so maybe we're dysfunctional, so maybe I'm delusional… but heck! I don't even know that guy but I'm betting he's important to you and Dad and so he's family too. Like Russell and Fletcher, and Granny Pinako and… Coco."

And then there was laughter again.

- X -

Roy had left the room with Ed, Al had left the room with Winry. They sat on opposite ends of the corridor, hoping the guards didn't wake up. Hohenheim was left alone in the room with Hei.

"He's right. You are part of the family - though maybe that's not really a good thing." Hohenheim tried to lighten the atmosphere. Hei stared at his box window.

"I wish I could be close to the sky."

Hohenheim followed his gaze.

"You can rarely even see the sky here."

Hei nodded.

"That's why I want to be back in Munich… when I die."

Hohenheim swallowed.

"Don't talk of dying."

Hei stuck out his tongue at the hospital wall, and for a moment Hohenheim was transported back 14 years - to a five year old Ed having a hissy fit.

"Just 'cause no one ever talks about it doesn't mean it doesn't happen." Hei stubbornly refused to look at the older man. "When my parents died it was so sudden… they didn't even get a chance to talk about it. Even if they wanted to. They… they were taken away from me so suddenly, so easily. I never wanted to die like that."

"You wont."

Hei shook his head.

"I want to be strong. I wish I was stronger. But… Dammit!" His fist hit his leg from where he sat on the hospital bed. "I'm scared. I'm scared to die." A tear ran down his face, leaving sorrow in its wake.

Hohenheim stood from the wooden chair he was residing it, then sat on the edge of the boys bed. He patted the boys knee slightly awkwardly, but determinedly. The way a father determinedly buys tissues and chocolate when his only daughter breaks up with her first boyfriend.

"Everyone's afraid of death." Hohenheim soothed. "People who say they aren't are liars."

Hei kept crying.

"I… I still have so much to do."

Hohenheim swallowed again. He held out a hand and Hei clutched at it. Hohenheim glared sadly at the floor - Hei's clutch was so weak.

"I'll take you." Another swallow. "To Munich."

**Please don't kill me… D:**


	15. I Missed You Too

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 16 - I missed you too

"There's something I have to tell you."

She held Al's hand so tightly she had to wonder if the blood was still circulating there or not. He turned to look at her expectantly, but then she just swallowed and shook her head. Her other hand came up and she rested it on her lap. She let it flutter over her stomach for a moment, then forced it back down to the lap.

She couldn't do this.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked instead, "About the present and the future?"

Al nodded.

"I should have said sooner. Brother's been slowly killing himself over this. We've all been affected by it too much that to give up now seems almost like a slap in the face." He frowned. "But it's impossible to continue."

Winry stared at her lap. She was still wearing Roy's jacket and it hid the tiniest bit of weight she'd already put on.

"I… I never wanted you to regain your memories."

Al squeezed her hand.

"I know." He ignored her shocked look. "It was cruel of me, to ignore your feelings that way. But, I was so sure if I got them back then I could prove to you that you were wrong."

The girl gave him a confused look.

"But Al…"

He nodded.

"I know. I knew you were worried about whether I'd still love you if I got my memories back. You're so sure I wouldn't… but you're wrong. I will love you no matter what."

"But Al…" Winry protested, and Al leant back and tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling and trying not to feel too horrible at Winry beginning to cry beside him.

"I'm sorry." He choked. He stood and went over to where Roy had discarded the doll in pursuit of avoiding the guards. A keepsake from the past for the sake of the future. That's what he'd called it. He picked it up, dusted it off, carried it back to Winry and handed it to her. She looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes, holding the doll close to her like a child.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Sorry it's incomplete." Al replied. "It's a doll I was making for you before I lost my memories. It's the only thing I remember. Determination. For it to be perfect. Because you deserve perfection. Because you're perfect."

Winry pulled the boy close and rested her forehead on his stomach awkwardly.

"I love you Al."

Al fell to his knees and cupped her cheeks, giving her a chaste kiss.

"I have always loved you."

Her hands rested on top of his, keeping them against her cheeks, and she kissed him again.

"I love you more and more every day."

Al smiled.

"Now you're just getting cheesy."

Winry's laugh echoed down the corridor, and it was pure and beautiful. She hugged her boyfriend close and kissed him again.

"Al, you said our family would always keep growing right?"

Al nodded.

"Yeah, in the future."

She let go, nervous.

"What about now?"

A curious look.

"What do you mean?"

She held his hand and lead it to her stomach, the swelling there already feeling huge to her.

"What about now?" She repeated. "Can our family grow now?"

- X -

Roy and Ed sat in silence at their end of the corridor, until Winry's laugh reached them and Roy sighed, leaning his head back so that his Adam's apple was large and pronounced in his throat. Ed stared at his unknowingly. His legs were still shaking uncontrollably. Roy closed his eyes.

_God, tell me, where to start?_

_Where to end? How to begin?_

_How to fend?_

_A dragon's den on empty nights,_

_A knight, pray tell, to stay or fight?_

_From loneliness spring forth_

_A golden ray, a rising light._

_Bring thy hopes and bring thy dreams,_

_For tonight, my love,_

_You dance with me._

Were things so messed up he was spouting fucking poetry?

"You know, where I grew up everyone knew everyone - a little bit like Risembool I guess. I hated it there though. I mean, I hated everything about that God-forsaken place. All I ever wanted was to get away to the big city. That's where all dreams came true ya know? I had it all planned out and all. I'd go to Central and be really successful and have the adventure of a life time. But… where I lived, there wasn't much money, no one was very well off. It was the type of place where you were born there, you made an honest living which was enough to feed your kids, and then you died there too." He ran a hand through his raven locks. "There was only one way out - become ridiculously successful, move away and join some huge firm that gave you lots of flashy cars and let you live in a mansion. But, once you left that place you didn't return. That was the way of life. It meant you abandoned everything. Your village and your family."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asked Ed. A small, amused smile graced Roy's lips for a moment, Ed's impatience was strangely reassuring, before it disappeared into nothingness again.

"There was a man… boy… back then. Younger then me. A real up-start. Everyone thought he'd get out of there and make it big. He was on the invention scene ya know? He was just a teen but he was raking in the cash." Roy shrugged. "I brought one of his gadgets once. Me and Riza and Maes all did. Figured we'd support him. But… it was all junk. I couldn't understand it. According to him he was selling this stuff in the city and getting great reviews. Kid had the money to prove it too."

He lapsed in to silence again, and Ed fidgeted with his cuffs.

"Were you in love with him?"

Roy choked.

"Gods no!" He shouted. "I just, let me finish kay?"

Ed nodded, happy with Roy's response.

"Turns out this kid was more of an Automail geek then anything else. I fancied myself a bit of a detective back then, so I followed him one time late at night and found out what he was really up to. I mean, a lot of our lot went to the war, so lots of those guys were coming back with lost limbs, and since all of the work out there was physical labour they were in a bad place. That boy was doing the operations for a reduce price. Completely back-street and on the sly."

Ed's Automail arm clenched instinctively and painfully. Having grown up with Winry he knew you could only make Automail and perform surgery if you had a license. The surgery was horribly risky and any number of things could go wrong.

"So, what did you do?"

"I called the police and turned him in of course. Like anyone would." Roy shrugged. "Soon after that I scrambled up enough money from my job to get an education in East City. I used that to secure my job in Central. It wasn't as hard as I thought it was, and I didn't get to go on any adventures (unless you count meeting you and following you here), but I was right about one thing. My family rejected me; there was no hope for their day-dream his son and his pansy job in _psychology_… I never looked back though."

"Why did you follow me here?" Ed asked, trying to avoid the subject of family for the moment. Roy finally opened his eyes.

"That upstart kid got 10 years, for disregard for human life, though I think it should have been more considering two of those people he did surgery for didn't survive rehabilitation. Still, he got out after six for good behaviour and went back into education. Turns out he knew it was me who turned him in. Guess I should have been more careful about giving evidence at the trial or something, since he held a grudge."

Ed rose an eyebrow, though the older man wasn't looking at him.

"He messed with my breaks Ed. That's the reason I crashed back then. All this time I thought it was my own stupidity, but… that bastard caused this. All this anger and self-hatred. All the suffering that girl went through. It was _his_ fault that Winry had to cry." He gritted his teeth angrily. "All because I turned this guy in? I thought God was supposed to reward good deeds - but this whole time I've been hurting, and other's have been hurting, because I tried to do the right thing all those years ago?"

Ed rested a hand on his knee comfortingly. Roy focused on the warmth that sprung forward from that point. It was the same every time they touched. A tiny spark of warmth that would spread and envelope his whole body and make him feel like he was melting all over again.

"What's done is done."

Roy shook his head and dragged Ed close to him.

"We've both been so caught up in the past, finding payment or revenge. At least you were here for the right reasons. All I was doing was creating more anger right? This whole thing started because of revenge. Winry's parents _died_ for our stupid fucking revenge. Hate only generates more hate. I just want to leave it alone."

Ed kissed his nose in such an innocent gesture that Roy felt like he really might melt.

"It's okay now. You recognise that, so you can do something about it."

Roy nodded.

"But our pasts. We've been so obsessed that we haven't been thinking about now, our family, just like Al said." He kissed Ed this time, then pulled back and looked him dead in the eyes. "I should have made love to you long ago."

Ed blushed.

"Whoa, Roy, that's a little…"

"I know." Roy hugged him gently round the waist. "You don't know much about it, and I should have taught you. I'm older, wiser, _taller_…. Dammit, I'm your husband! I should have taken charge. Just done it, or at least, talked to you about it. I was being cowardly, I didn't know what you'd think about it. But I mean… heck, I was such a God-damn cradle-robber, of course you'd be confused. I shouldn't have tried to tie you down to one person all your life and not take care of you properly. But I did, and that's why Archer - that's why that _bastard_ could touch you and I couldn't do anything about it, and I deserved it. But I still didn't want him to and -"

"Shh… Just shut up a sec. What are you even talking about? Archer hasn't done a damn thing to me. Like I'd let that creep near me."

Roy looked up with confused eyes.

"But he said… and your rings."

Ed sighed, clenching his left hand, where his rings should have been.

"Call me stupid, or laugh at me, whatever, but… it's lonely here. I wanted to be home with you so badly, and those rings… they were a constant reminder of what I was missing. I didn't want to give up - it wasn't fair on Al. I had to take them off, or I knew I'd be booking the next train home."

"Oh." Roy smiled, hearing Ed's unspoken confession. I missed _you_. "I missed you too."

**I wrote this entire chapter with a Simba plush on my head, from 'The Lion King'. :P As you do. He was a wedding present. *Shrug***

**Furthermore, you know things had to serious if Roy could make that taller comment and Ed didn't blow up. :P**

**This chapter, or at least the last bit of conversation between Roy and Ed, was insanely awkward to write. **


	16. Thanks Fullmetal

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**BONUS CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 15 and ½ - Thanks Fullmetal

Note: This chapter was added last minute, and hasn't been completely slaved over or even spell checked, so sorry about that. Enjoy anyway? :P

Archer paced the library, glancing at the phone dangling dangerously from his hand over and over again. He realised that after his little confession Roy was unlikely to have much conscious thought, but that girl had been so angry - he had expected them to call back by this point. Perhaps he should call them? What if that little pussy Mustang had actually called the police again? No, that was ridiculous, they wouldn't know where to find him. But… they could track phones right?

He walked out of the library, into town, and dropped the phone somewhere around the back alleys. To bad kid, he thought as he looked down at it, tempted to flip it up one more time to see the happy-go-lucky picture of that bastard Mustang and his toy-boy blonde. Edward had been a bright light for the cold and bleakness that was Drachma. But at least in Drachma he had a line of pretty women, a steady income and freedom. He could never let himself get locked up again, and he'd never let someone like Mustang fuck him over again. He'd have to wait for that man's half-hearted revenge, then he could strike again.

- X -

Roy pulled back, looking at his young lover after another long kiss was broken. Was it wrong to feel he never wanted to let this boy go again? He wasn't sure if he could handle being left behind again and Gods Ed looked so fucking _sexy_ when he was flustered and it was not helping his problem down south when he reminded himself that it had been so long since he'd even been able to _look_ at Ed, let alone touch him and kiss him and love him. A small smile graced his lips when his husband grinned at him lopsidedly.

"So, Mr Mustang?"

Both boys looked up at Winry, having not heard the girl coming. Her hand was locked tightly with Al's and she had a serene smile on her face like all her troubles and anger had disappeared. They all glanced wearily at the guards that had yet to waken. Perhaps it would be best to move their reunions to somewhere… less likely to get them arrested. Roy nodded. Winry shuffled, bumping into Al slightly.

"It's about that man…" She looked away. "I don't… I don't want you to call the police on him."

Roy stood.

"Winry."

She shook her head.

"Here me out." She demanded. "I mean, I know it's weird because of what he did. I was angry. I am angry. That man killed my parents right? And all this time I blamed you." She shook her head again and Al squeezed her hand while Ed pulled his lover back down to sit beside him.

"Win." The eldest Elric said, a hint of protectiveness in his tone as he felt Roy shaking slightly under his sure clutch.

"I know Ed. I'm sorry Mr. Mustang. I never wanted to blame anyone. Least of all you, because you're such a lovely person and that's so obvious… but they're my parents. I just… I lusted after the blood of the man who had slaughtered them so badly. But it also felt so wrong. I always thought it was an accident and… and even if it wasn't… I am not sure I could sink to that level." She paused, hiccupped and dragged the sleeve of Roy's jacket across her eyes, then carried on. "Give me a gun and I'm not sure if I could have shot you."

"It's called Cognitive Dissonance." Roy explained gently, falling back on old psychological knowledge without realising it. The blonde girl just shrugged.

"I was in two minds all the time. A constant struggle with myself. It's been that way over so many things as of late." Her hand danced over her stomach again, but this time Al caught it and placed it firmly on the slight bulge there. Roy smiled, despite himself. "I just… I know now. Hate only generates more hate."

Roy stood, and despite the earlier warning he had been given from the girl's over protective boyfriend, enveloped her into a hug. He paid no heed to the gaping stares of both Elric brothers.

"You're right." He said, not letting go, even when he felt Al begin to glare at how long the embrace was lasting. "I was never as pure as you. You're so… you're so fucking gorgeous."

He was forcefully ripped from her and turned with shocked eyes to see a very pissed off younger Elric brother. He chuckled awkwardly.

"Where the hell do you get off calling MY girl gorgeous? Even if it's the truth you don't get to say it! I get to say it!"

Roy nodded dumbly.

"Are you cheating on my son Mustang?"

Eyes wide. Swivel round. Eyes wider.

"Mr - Mr Elric!" He'd never been so nervous in his life, what did he have to do to convince this man he had no ill intentions with Edward? Hohenheim glared.

"Winry, was this man sexually harassing you?"

At least now he had Winry to accompany him in the embarrassed blush.

"Hohenheim…"

Edward sounded pissed.

"Son. Leave this to me. I wont allow him to get away with anything he likes. He isn't treating you right."

Hohenheim took a few steps towards Roy, who took a few steps back and was held firmly in place by the other Elric that was pissed at him. Shit, Father-Son Duo… He was dead.

One step.

He closed his eyes.

Two steps.

He was gunna die.

Three steps.

Goodbye Edward.

Four steps.

He guessed he'd never get to experience sex with his husband.

"For fuck's sake, don't hurt him!"

He opened his eyes. Ed was standing in front of him protectively, arms wide and glare defiant. Hohenheim blinked in surprise.

"He wont even have sex with you."

Roy had to hand it to him, if his dad had said that to him he would have just up and died, but all Ed did was flush a little and increase his glare.

"So what? Ever think that he might be waiting until I'm ready because, God forbid, he's actually a nice guy?" He tutted. "Though honestly I doubt that's the case too."

"Gee, thanks Fullmetal."

"Anyway. We've just been separated for a long time, shit happened with some MAN, Winry's fucking pregnant and I'm mighty pissed off and slightly horny." Hohenheim blinked again, Al and Winry gaped, Roy blushed. "So, I'd appreciate it if you didn't maim my husband. I know you're all protective and 'if he makes my son cry I'll kill him' and hell, it's kinda nice that you've actually started to give a shit, but honestly… I already told you, I make him cry too sometimes. So it's okay."

Ed smiled. The type of smile Roy felt he'd wanted to see so long ago now. The type of smile Roy had only ever seen in pictures of when the boy was a child. The type of smile that made him want to smile too. And everyone was smiling all of a sudden. He grabbed the boy from behind, pulled him close and breathed deep.

"I never want to forget this moment." He whispered into the boy's shoulder, trying to memorise the sights and the smells and the feel of it all. Ed turned, kissed the man's forehead (by pulling Roy down and standing on his tiptoes) and smirked.

"You are so gay sometimes."

"Like you can talk."

A smile.

"So, no more revenge?"

"No more revenge. No more hate. Just you." A raised eyebrow. "On one condition."

"There's always conditions. Shoot Colonel."

"I'm sure you will someday. Shoot me, that is." Edward rolled his eyes, and flicked Roy between his, making the man blink a lot to stop the water that was building up suspiciously in his tear-ducts. Heck, getting flicked between the eyes hurt.

"You're condition?"

"Ah right, tell me how you knew Winry was pregnant?"

Ed rose his eyebrow.

"The same way you did I guess."

"Did everyone know?"

They both turned to a pissed off hormonal pregnant lady with identical looks of deer caught in headlights. Al pouted.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't know."

Edward dawned a look of confusion, followed by clear realisation.

"Oh my Gate!" He didn't know why saying Gate felt like the right thing to say. "You two slept together!"

Ah, same old Ed. Roy patted his arm, turning to Hohenheim in a strange act of courage.

"And you wonder why I haven't slept with him yet."

He backed off when Hohenheim continued to glare.

**I don't ever know why I felt the need to add this chapter in? To get across that I will not bludgeon Archer, so feel free to do so yourselves? XD Hate only generates more hate! :P Since this is an EXTRA, I don't feel bad about not proof reading it, so sorry about any mistakes!**

** Anyway, next chapter is the LAST ONE/EPILOGUE. D: Series will be over. Still, on to bigger and better things. **


	17. The Best Conclusion

**Give Guidance or Counsel**

**Family**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

Chapter 16 - The Best Conclusion.

SIX MONTHS LATER

Munich was sunny and hot and busy in a way that was not overbearing, but picturesque. Like on a postcard. Every street was lined with market stalls selling an array of different things that sent interesting (and sometimes sickeningly sweet) smells into the air. Children pretended to be aeroplanes as they ran past their party, wheeling a thin and sickly looking Alfons Heidrich through the streets. People parted to let the wheelchair through, but Hei kept his eyes trained on the sky.

"Hey Ed?" he questioned. Hohenheim was pushing slowly and gently, which left Ed free to walk by the boy's side. Roy was trailing behind, looking at all the different stalls with childish interest, and Al and a heavily pregnant Winry were walking ahead, talking animatedly. They'd asked for Granny to come along, but she had said she was too old to be gallivanting across countries, and besides, somebody needed to cat-sit. They'd asked Russell to take the old ladies place, only to learn he was already heading to Munich, chasing after Noah - again. After much persuasion, they'd brought a cat-basket and bundled both Granny and Coco on to the train. Though the old lady was at that moment at their hotel. The whole dysfunctional family was in one city again. Ed turned his attention to his brother's look-a-like. Hei smiled. "How do you suppose it feels, to die?"

Ed turned his face to the sky Hei so desperately wanted to see all the time, contemplating the question. He shrugged.

"I guess I don't know." He grinned. "Some scientist I am. But I bet when it happens you go to this other world just like this one, but with little changes. Like… like you can do Alchemy by just drawing circles on the ground and willing for it to happen. And you would finally have built that rocket but it doesn't matter, because science went with Alchemy. And Al and I will be Alchemist's of course, that… that work for the military! Since we are men of real science. Yeah! And… I supposed Roy would work for the military too, as a colonel obviously. And Riza and Havoc are lieutenants and… Winry's still a gear-head."

A wrench came flying out of nowhere and narrowly avoided giving Ed a concussion. But Hei was laughing.

"Oh Ed, I'm going to miss you're stories." he smiled. Ed winked, faking a pout.

"What? You don't believe me? That world is real I tell ya!"

Hei continued laughing.

"C'mon Ed, a world where Alchemy overtook modern science?"

Ed chuckled.

"Yeah, totally never happening I guess. But hey, if that does happen, you'll have time to do all those things you want to. But take some time out of your busy schedule to give the other Hohenheim a kick in the ass for me, okay?"

Hei nodded, still laughing lightly, but it soon subsided into coughs. Hohenheim stopped pushing and Ed leant down.

"Hey, you okay mate?" he asked. Hei nodded, but did not stop coughing.

- X -

Russell and Noah turned up for the funeral. They weren't holding hands or doing anything loving. Their relationship didn't work like that. Noah liked to be chased, she was constantly on the move, and Russell, though he hadn't known it until he'd met the dark skinned girl, really loved chasing her. When people asked why Noah would dare to wear white, Russell and Ed had a rare moment of agreement when they growled threateningly at whoever it was who had asked. Hei would have loved it, so they could all get lost and leave her alone. It was surprising how intimidating a combination of two blonde teenagers growling could be. Russell was protecting his girlfriend, but Ed just wanted to start a fight. He was angry that he'd lost his friend. Roy didn't let go of the boy the whole time they were there. A hand on the shoulder or an arm around the waist. Everyone was afraid of loosing anymore of their family.

When the night began to draw in and distant relatives and old class mates who hadn't cared for Hei all that much while he'd been alive had pattered back to their home or hotels, Noah offered to dance on his fresh grave.

"It's an old Röma send off, I can pray for his soul to go to heaven while I dance."

No one could think of a reason why not to let her. Hei would have thought it a strange and wonderful new culture. He would have encouraged it. Except;

"Don't pray for him to go to heaven. Pray for him to go to a place where he has more time, a place where he can do all the things he wanted to do with the people he wanted to do them with."

Noah nodded. Of course. They watched her sing and chant and dance. Russell and Roy clapped and clicked to help her keep the rhythm and it was a strange sight to see the two working in harmony. Winry leant against Al, falling asleep despite the cold air. Al kept protective hand on her swelled belly. Any day now would bring a new edition to the family. Ed sat down heavily next to the happy couple.

"You thought of a name yet." He asked conversationally. Al shrugged.

"We got one for a girl. Hayleigh."

Ed smirked.

"I like it. What if it's a boy?"

Al laughed, the first time anyone had laughed that day. It sounded heavenly after so much crying and anger.

"Winry's convinced that it's a girl, and you don't argue with the mother."

Hayleigh hmm?

- X -

It was a girl. A little Hayleigh. She was blonde and looked just like a baby version of Winry. Her eyes were barely open, and Ed had read somewhere that all babies had blue eyes, but Hayleigh's were darker, like Al's. She was a little miracle. A new family member.

Ed sat in the hospital cooing at her while Al fussed over Winry and worried that their two day premature baby wasn't big enough. (Although at 7lb2 the doctors assured him that she was perfect size and that all new father's had the same reaction).

She was quiet and contemplative, yet not asleep just yet. She was just a few hours old and could barely open her eyes and she didn't yet know how to use her voice box for anything other then crying - but as Ed made funny faces at her, taking care to support her head, she had no need to cry, and she was content.

"Life is a circle." he told her. "All is one and one is all."

Hayleigh's mouth twitched and her eyes closed fully, asleep.

"I wish I could have done more for Hei, in the end… You can't bring back the dead" A pause. "But you can do all you can for those still living. I want… I want to do good by you kid."

He didn't even know why he was talking to an asleep baby - it's not like she would even understand him if she was awake.

"Hey Ed?"

He looked up, Al. He quickly handed the sleeping infant back to her father, and Al took her gently.

"She's beautiful." he said. Al nodded.

"She is. She's so… I just want to protect her from everything. She's so small and fragile and…" He mumbled, shaking his head. He couldn't explain it. No parent could. The unconditional and unwavering love they have for their child is so strong it's indescribable.

"Just don't turn into Hughes." Ed winked playfully, making Al huff.

"So long as you don't." He smiled. "One condition."

Ed rose an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

Al breathed deep, hugging his daughter closely but gently.

"Be her God-father."

Ed breathed shallowly, the small amount of shock overcome by joy.

"Condition accepted."

- X -

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Like an Angel. A curious little angel."

"Uh-huh."

"Look see, look at the hair. Blonde. She looks like Winry. She's gunna be a looker when she grows up."

"I'm sure."

"I bet she will. Perfect. I have seen such a perfect child. Oh! Look at this one!"

A laugh.

"Ed!" Roy caught his hand and plucked the picture from it, placing it on the side of his chair next to the book he had abandoned trying to read. Ed pouted. "I get it. She's gorgeous. I've seen her! Man, I am so glad we can't have kids. Imagine what you'd be like with a child of your own… you're a proud enough God-daddy!"

Ed blushed.

"I'm not that bad." He insisted.

"You're worse than Hughes."

Utter shock.

"I AM NOT!"

Roy smirked.

"Then prove it. Talk about something that isn't related to you God-daughter." He challenged. Ed crossed his arms and bit his lip. Seriously thinking about it. A good 30 seconds later, when Roy had picked up his book again, it was plucked from his hands by his Fullmetal husband.

"Okay fine, I have come to the conclusion that I can't." A smirk. Life was good. "So… wanna have sex?"

By far the best conclusion Ed had ever come to.

… **Oh wow, it's actually over. No more Give Guidance or Counsel…**

***gulps* And I promised myself I wasn't going to cry!**

**Aha, I'm kidding. I loved writing this story, though I am sure my friends will tell you I bitched about it a lot. But I am looking forward to moving on to bigger (and better!) things, so (shameless advertising) Add me to your Author Watch to see what RoyEd Goodies I'll come up with next. **

**I already have two planned. One Royed AU set in Risembool, and the other an Edroy Shamballa Verse which I am excited about because I get to make Roy uke! :P **

**So, since it IS the end of the series and all, I just wanted to say… umm… thanks. For sticking with it and all. I will miss this story, no matter how many times I say things like 'I'm glad it's over' etc. But I think it's time to lay it to rest. **

***sighs and hold handkerchief to the wind* Remember, this isn't a goodbye, this isn't an ending. It's a farewell, see you soon, at the new beginning!**


End file.
